Yuriko (The Forgotten Princess...)
by Ameko Amai
Summary: A girl from the Silver Millennium is taken by Sailor Pluto to meet up with the rest of the Sailor Senshi. She has a close connection to Mamoru in the past.


Yuriko  
  
The Forgotten Princess of the Silver Millennium  
  
Flashback: Queen Yubi and Princess Crystal, age 5, arrive on Kinkomu. During a conference with the rulers, a messenger bursts in gasping. He whispers something into her ear and she faints. Later, Crystal asks why Queen Yubi is crying. She turns to her daughter in tears and says, "Your brother is gone." Crystal looks shocked. She runs through the hallway and cries on her bed. (Fade out)  
  
Flashback 2: Crystal, age 10, is in the corridor of the palace skipping rope. She hears her mother scream, drops her rope, and runs to her mother's chamber. Two of the queen's sentinels are following her. There she sees her mother lying on the floor. She looks toward the most obvious escape route, the window, and sees the tail of a shadowy figure slip over the windowsill. (Fade out)  
  
Princess Crystal, age 15, wakes up crying and looks out her window. She sees three moons and a sun. She and Fortune look up from their restful positions to the foot of the bed, there Sailor Pluto stands.  
  
"Isn't it lovely?"  
  
"Isn't what lovely?"  
  
(Walks to window) "The moons, you have 3."  
  
She stares at her puzzled. Wondering what was so special about having three moons, she gets up to join Sailor Pluto.  
  
"You miss your brother, do you not?"  
  
"…………"  
  
"He misses you too."  
  
"………really?"  
  
"Yes. Though no one knows, I am here to take you to him. However, I cannot take you to him exactly."  
  
"Then how am I to see him again?"  
  
"On Earth……In a country called Japan. That is where your search begins, as well as your journey to the stars."  
  
"How am I to find him in this…..Ja…Japan?"  
  
"I shall take you into the future where he was reborn and you must find him. However he will have no recollection of you or what happened to you and your mother. Until you convince him to remember all that has happened these thousand years, you…"  
  
"THOUSAND YEARS!"  
  
"Yes, one thousand years into the future. When all of those you held dear were destroyed, they were sent to that time by the Silver Crystal and Queen Serenity. I cannot help you much in your search but I shall take you there."  
  
Sailor Pluto twirls staff in the air and then slams the foot of the staff on the floor. (Clanking sound is followed by ripple effect on the room.) Fortune barks (squeaky, fast paced barking noises) at the room.  
  
Crystal, now referred to as Yuriko, and Fortune appear in the middle of a busy Japanese sidewalk. She is now dressed in civilian clothing and carries a purse full of money. Fortune morphs into a dog it sees pass by and they head down Tenth Street. There, Chikyu Yuriko goes into a hotel and checks in. She notices that she has many identification cards and wonders if people in the future forget who they are.  
  
She doesn't notice the group of girls and one guy coming out of the restaurant across the street. (The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask [Duh!]) Usagi says "Too bad we have to go back to school next week."  
  
Ami says, "I got this year's curriculum off the Internet so I could start studying."  
  
Everyone looks at her strangely. (sweat drops and groans) Mamoru suddenly stops and looks across the street at the hotel. He sees a small girl's shadow overlay the hotel. Usagi yells suddenly from ahead.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what are you doing!?"  
  
He snaps out of it and catches up with the girls. They head toward Crown Game Center to see Motoki.  
  
Mamoru and Motoki sit down and begin talking while Usagi and Minako race toward the games while the others follow. They speak discreetly.  
  
"So Mamoru, how far have you and Usagi gone, huh?"(eyeing Mamoru suspiciously, raising his eyebrows)  
  
"………..Well………ummmm………..uh..."(blushing and scratching his head)  
  
"What was that? Hmm?"(elbowing Mamoru a bit too hard in his side making him fall off his chair)  
  
(slowly pulling himself up from the floor) "Well, I gave her a …..uh….pre- engagement ring."  
  
"!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"….."  
  
"Mamoru, you're 20 years old, that's four years older than she is!!!!!!!"  
  
"Keep you're voice down!" (now realizing that he is talking louder than everyone in the room he lowers his voice and continues after an embarrassing and awkward scene) "I haven't told anyone else yet!"  
  
Usagi runs up to Mamoru and says, "Can I have some change, Mamo-chan? I lost it all to Minako."  
  
Motoki's eyes stray to the ring on Usagi's left hand. Realizing what Motoki is staring at, Usagi blushes, quickly hides the ring behind her back and slowly backs away. She bumps into a trash can and shuffles toward the door.  
  
"Uh, forget the change. I think I hear Rei calling. Coming!"  
  
She quickly runs out the door and Rei says, "Usagi? Where are you going?"  
  
After hearing her crash into something, Mamoru runs after her calling, "Usako! Slow down!"  
  
Motoki, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako stare after them.  
  
Rei turns to Motoki and says, "So he told you about the ring, right?"  
  
Usagi continues running and bumps into Yuriko. Usagi helps Yuriko up while Fortune (dog) watches curiously. Mamoru comes up to them out of breath and gasping. Mamoru and Yuriko stare at each other for a while (spark in the background). Then Usagi begins waving her hand in front of them saying, "Moshi, moshi!?!?" Yuriko then states her apology and bows, "I am sorry I bumped into you." Usagi then tells Mamoru to follow her to the park.  
  
Later in the park….  
  
"Why were you staring at her like that?" (raising an eyebrow )  
  
Mamoru just shrugged and looked up at the sky. They walk back to Usagi's house and Kenji is waiting for her. Kenji surveys Mamoru by walking around him and asks, "Is this him?" Usagi and Mamoru nod shakily and follow him in. Usagi's mother walks in and asks Mamoru if he would stay for dinner.  
  
Yuriko is in her hotel room, brushing Fortune's fur. Yuriko seems completely out of it and Fortune purrs questioningly. She hears in her head, "What's wrong?" Yuriko says (out loud), "It's… nothing." She shrugs off the event of meeting Mamoru and Usagi and continues brushing Fortune's fur.  
  
"Really, what's wrong?"  
  
"Any idea how we're going to find Endymion?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"No, me neither. I just wish that he gave me a sign." (sigh)  
  
Meanwhile back at Usagi's house, Mamoru is just about to leave. (Again, there is a spark in the background) Mamoru looks around curiously and says quietly, "There it is again." He snaps out of it when Usagi kisses him on the cheek, hugs him, and says, "Good night, Mamo-chan." While Kenji is watching from behind a grandfather clock. ^_^  
  
The next week in class, the teacher introduces a new student in Ami's class: Chikyu Yuriko. She sits down next to Ami. Ami introduces herself and asks if Yuriko has made any friends.  
  
"No, I just came back from studying abroad."  
  
"Do you want to go to Crown and meet my friends?" Yuriko agrees and they later go to Crown to meet the others.  
  
At the Crown…..  
  
"This is Chikyu Yuriko. She is a new student in my class." Everyone introduces themselves with Usagi going last she says, "I am Tsukino Usagi. You're that girl from yesterday. Sorry about bumping into you." Mamoru walks in and sees the group. Usagi waves her arm in the air and says, "Hi, Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Hi Usako, everyone." Then he notices the quiet girl standing next to Ami.  
  
Ami says, "Mamoru-san, this is Chikyu Yuriko. She is a new student in my class."  
  
Ami turns to Yuriko, "Chikyu Yuriko, this is Chiba Mamoru." They shake hands. (a flash of memory goes through both their minds)  
  
A vision is seen of Prince Endymion and a little girl holding hands.  
  
Usagi says, "Hey... don't you guys look a lot alike?"  
  
Yuriko whispers, "Endymion?"  
  
Mamoru looks shocked.  
  
Yuriko says loudly, "It is you, isn't it?!"  
  
Everybody looks at both of them weirdly. And Usagi is looking at Mamoru suspiciously (a question mark in the background)  
  
"How do you know my past life's name?" The other girls look at Mamoru strangely.  
  
"You are my brother!" Everyone looks shocked. Yuriko hugs Mamoru in the middle with tears in her eyes.  
  
Mamoru gets an even bigger flash in his mind and he sees himself holding Princess Crystal's hand (5 years old at the time).  
  
He asks, "Crystal, do you want to go to Serenity's palace?"  
  
Crystal looks happy and agrees.(Fade out)  
  
Mamoru looks down and says, "Crystal?"  
  
Yuriko looks even happier and says, "You do remember me!"  
  
Usagi looks at both of them strangely. She says, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Mamoru says, "Calm down, Usako. I'll explain at my apartment."  
  
They all go to the apartment. Yuriko goes through her purse and pull out a little orb.  
  
"Nee-san, Sailor Pluto told me to give you this when I found you." She hands it to him. (a glow comes from the orb and fills the room)  
  
They are now standing in the Moon Kingdom's palace. They see five year old Princess Crystal tagging along with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. You can hear Pluto saying, "During the Silver Millennium, Prince Endymion had a sister named Princess Crystal. Princess Crystal would often journey with her brother to other places in our solar system. She enjoyed making friends with all the other princesses. (all the senshi in princess form walk up to Princess Serenity) But this trip was cut short. (Queen Yubi walks up to Crystal and Endymion and says she's going to Kinkomu and asks if they want to go. Crystal quickly jumps up and down raising her hand, squealing with joy. Endymion says he'll stay and Queen Yubi and Princess Crystal leave.) After that Queen Beryl attacked and Queen Yubi and Princess Crystal could not return." (Fade out)  
  
Everyone looks confused and shocked. Yuriko bows and says, "It's great to see you all, my friends." She turns to Usagi and kneels down. She says, "Especially you, Princess Serenity."  
  
Usagi says, "That's all right! Really!" She helps Yuriko to her feet and says, "It's not necessary to kneel to me anymore. Here, I am Usagi. Normal, plain Usagi."  
  
"Usagi-sama? Well to me, you shall always remain Princess of the Moon. Fortune!"  
  
Fortune(dog) comes bounding in and runs into Yuriko's arms. There, he morphs back into his "normal" form. Everyone looks taken aback by this and stares at both Fortune and Yuriko, who acts like dogs always change form in front of people.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Fortune is my pet that I got on Kinkomu. I found him wounded and cared for him, then he just followed me ever since then."  
  
Fortune jumps down from Yuriko's arm and starts to sniff everyone. When he gets to Mamoru he barks happily and runs around him.  
  
Yuriko says, "Fortune is a Sugatakaeru." (translation: Form Changer)  
  
Fortune looks at Yuriko and thinks, "Is this him?! Is this him?!"  
  
She says (aloud), "Yes, Fortune. This is my brother."  
  
Everyone looks puzzled and Usagi says, "Did he say something to you?"  
  
A thought strikes Mamoru and says, "I always wondered what you were doing!"  
  
A memory is seen of Princess Crystal talking (normally) to a squirrel. The squirrel chirps happily back while Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity look over her shoulder curiously. (fade out)  
  
"So you have the power to talk to animals. What else can you do?" says Minako.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Well, maybe except the fact that I'm a Sailor Senshi too."  
  
"Cool! We have another soldier to help us in the fight against evil!" Usagi says.  
  
"Usagi, we don't have any evil to fight right now." says Rei and rolls her eyes. Usagi and Rei fight loudly in a corner while the others look uncomfortable except Yuriko and Fortune.  
  
Mamoru says, "....ahm...Yuriko, how about some tea and muffins?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They leave together toward the kitchen. Rei and Usagi are still fighting, Ami is reading a book, and Minako and Makoto are looking at a magazine.  
  
The next day, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru arrive at the Shinto temple to meet the girls. Mamoru and the others are sitting with Yuriko when they see them.  
  
Haruka says, "Hey, my little kitten."  
  
Michiru and Hotaru also say hello. Yuriko stands up and bows to them.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn."  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru look shocked. Usagi explains the situation with Yuriko.  
  
"Well, this is interesting. So what are you going to do now? Where is she going to live?" asks Michiru.  
  
"Well, we haven't really decided yet. But you know what? I have an idea. How about she live with Mamo-chan? It would make sense since Yuriko is his little sister." Usagi says. Mamoru looks uncomfortable while everyone looks at Mamoru expectedly.  
  
The scene cuts to Yuriko unpacking in her new room in Mamoru's apartment. Luna and Artemis walk in.  
  
Luna says, "Mamoru and Usagi just told us about you, Yuriko."  
  
"I remember when you used to chase us around the palace."  
  
"Luna! Artemis! I was wondering what happened to you two!"  
  
Luna asks, "Is it true you became a Sailor Senshi on Kinkomu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know, we have some friends from there but in this time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Artemis says, "Yes. They are Sailor Starlights too."  
  
Yuriko lays down to sleep and Luna and Artemis leave. She looks toward the window.  
  
She thinks to herself, "I wish I could meet them."  
  
Three shooting stars go by. (Fade out)  
  
The next week at night, Mamoru, Usagi, Yuriko, and all the other girls are celebrating Yuriko's first part-time job as a florist. Even Setsuna came to check up on Yuriko. They are at Crown Fruits Parlour with Unazuki and Motoki.  
  
Motoki asks, "Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister?"  
  
"Ummm... slipped my mind?"  
  
"Well, I guess we're more alike than I guessed!" gesturing to Unazuki and Yuriko.  
  
Yuriko smiles and quietly says, "I wouldn't go that far."  
  
Unazuki says, "What was that?"  
  
Mamoru says, "Oh, Look at the time! We have to get going!" somewhat falsely.  
  
They leave and are walking down the street when three shadows appear in front of them. Usagi says, "Who's there?" The middle shadow steps into the light of the street lamp and the camera pans up from his feet to his face. It's Seiya.  
  
"Odango." he says somewhat sadly.  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
The other two Lights step forward.  
  
"Usagi, we need your help."  
  
Later at Mamoru's apartment….  
  
Seiya says, "Shouldn't she leave?" glancing at Yuriko.  
  
Makoto says, "Oh! You haven't met Yuriko yet!"  
  
Ami says, "Don't worry! She knows!"  
  
Minako says, "In fact, she's Mamoru's sister and a Sailor Starlight, Sailor Star Keeper."  
  
The Three Lights look confused, "A Starlight?"  
  
A thought strikes Taiki and he says, "Keeper? The leader of the ancient Starlights?"  
  
Yuriko says, "Yes. You know of me?"  
  
"Yes. You're in our history books. But you disappeared a thousand years ago!"  
  
"I came here in search of my long-lost brother."  
  
"But how?" Taiki implores.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself, but Sailor Pluto brought me here to Japan to begin my search."  
  
Taiki stares at Yuriko, intrigued.  
  
Yaten then elbows Taiki in the side and says, "Hey… Why so curious?"  
  
Taiki blushes and says, "I just wanted to know how it is scientifically possible to overcome the voids of time without there being some kind of dimensional rift!"  
  
Both Seiya and Yaten stare at him strangely and raise an eyebrow. Taiki clears his throat and says, "Anyway… Seiya was just about to tell you guys about our situation."  
  
There is a flash back of Neo-Kinkomu being constructed with Seiya's voice over. " Once we arrived back from battling with Chaos, we found our new planet was settling nicely. People were working on buildings, establishing trade, among other things. But then, little fights broke out among the royal families. It turns out that when we ask what the fights were about they don't remember, but still they remember that they fought about something big, so they just keep on fighting. Now, the royal families are setting up armies to attack one another. We are worried that eventually they will wipe out themselves and also we believe that something else is behind this, that something else is causing all these fights. So we came to you, Odango. Knowing that with your pure heart and also the help of the Sailor Senshi you can defeat this evil that is corrupting our new world."( Comes back to reality)  
  
"Will you help us, Usagi?" Yaten begs.  
  
"Well?" Taiki says.  
  
"Of course we will." Usagi says.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone says (Inner Scouts only)  
  
Haruka says, "We will go along……."  
  
Michiru adds, "but only to protect…"  
  
Hotaru says, "our princess."  
  
Setsuna finishes, "That is our mission."  
  
Everyone goes home. The Lights stay at a hotel and everyone makes up a cover story to leave tomorrow. They meet the next night and transform to perform the Sailor Teleport.  
  
Sailor Moon asks, "Is everyone ready?"  
  
Yuriko says, "Um… I can't transform. I forgot my transformation item in 1002."  
  
Pluto says, "Oh! Princess Crystal, you forgot this in your room."  
  
She holds out her hand and the item is in her palm. Yuriko takes it, thanks Pluto, and transforms.  
  
They all form a circle (with Fortune in the middle), hold hands, and begin to perform the Sailor Teleport. Sailor Moon is in between Tuxedo Mask and Fighter, Maker is next to Keeper, and Healer looks disgusted.  
  
All their fuku's glow bright white and they disappear. They arrive inside Kakyuu's castle on Soranotoshi, a city that floats in the air. (Note: "Soranotoshi" translates to "City of the Sky")  
  
Kakyuu appears and says, "Welcome, Sailor Senshi of Earth."  
  
Then she spots Keeper and Fortune, "And who are you, little one?"  
  
Maker quickly steps forward and says, "This is Chiba Yuriko, Sailor Star Keeper. She is Mamoru-san's sister."  
  
Everyone looks at her strangely. She blushes and steps back.  
  
"But she disappeared a thousand years ago. But that would explain her pet..."  
  
Maker steps forward again and says, "He's a Sugatakaeru. An animal that went extinct about five hundred years ago on our old planet."  
  
Again, everyone looks at her strange and Healer says, "What's with you and Yuriko?"  
  
Maker stutters and says, "Well.. No one volunteered to explain so I.." she cuts off and stutters again.  
  
Fighter slides in and says, "You're turning really red, Taiki. Maybe a fever? An illness? Oh, I know! You have a crush!" (elbowing Maker a bit too hard and making her fall in front of Keeper.)  
  
Keeper asks, "What's up, Taiki? Or should I say, what's down?"  
  
Maker gets up quickly (still red in the face) and brushes imaginary dust from her fuku.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm just going to check up on....uh... Fortune! Bye!"  
  
She dashes quickly through the nearest door. Everyone stares from Maker to Fortune who has been sitting next to Keeper.  
  
"Is she all right?" asks Keeper.  
  
Fighter says, "Yeah. He's just got an infatuation with another being, which he's never had before."  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
She walks out to the balcony with Fortune close behind. Fighter and Healer stare at her, then look at each other and laugh hysterically.  
  
Kakyuu sighs and says, "We have more important matters to attend to."  
  
The scene cuts to Keeper and Fortune on the balcony.  
  
Fortune asks, "What's an infatuation?"  
  
Keeper just shrugs.  
  
Later, everyone heads out of Soranotoshi and flies down on what looks like a high tech jet to the land. When they go on the streets however, the civilians stare at the Senshi from Earth and Eternal Sailor Moon particularly. They start whispering things like, "It's her!" "Our savior!" or "She's real!" Soon the whole crowd is cheering for them. But then Royal guards appear to break up the crowd, but without success.  
  
The captain says, "What's all this?!"  
  
The second-in-command says, "I don't know, sir. But Fighter is coming and she's with some other Senshi."  
  
The captain makes his way through the crowd to the group and says, "Fighter, who are these people?!"  
  
"These are the Sailor Senshi who defeated Chaos."  
  
"What?! I thought you made that up for the civilians!"  
  
"They're standing right here, aren't they?"  
  
He looks skeptically at the nine girls and the guy wearing a tux. No armor, no guns, nothing. In a war, they'd be dead meat.  
  
"But Neo-Kinkomu isn't in any real trouble! We have technology, armies, our own Senshi! What do we need shrimps like that for?!" pointing at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
All the Senshi, even the Starlights, look pissed off. Saturn twirls her glaive and Uranus takes out her sword. Neptune brings out her mirror and Pluto brings down her staff, pointing it right between the captain's eyes.  
  
Pluto says, "You can't talk about the future Royal Family like that!"  
  
"And who are you calling shrimps!?" adds Mars  
  
Venus says, "We've defeated the entire Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl...."  
  
Jupiter says, "The Death Phantom and the Kisenian Flower...."  
  
Mercury says, "The Witches Five and Pharaoh Ninety...."  
  
Uranus says, "Princess Snow Kaguya and Snow Dancers..."  
  
Neptune says, "The Dead Moon Circus and The Black Dream Hole...."  
  
Saturn says, "And Chaos, who possessed even the legendary Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Mars says, "You have no idea what we've been through! While you were hiding under your bed, we were fighting for everyone who couldn't protect themselves! Each of us dying about three times in the process!"  
  
All of them have fire in their eyes and have surrounded the captain, who looks very uncomfortable.  
  
Finally Sailor Moon steps in, "Stop it, you guys!"  
  
Pluto says, "But Serenity! You heard what they said!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask says, "We're here to break up the fights, not start them."  
  
Pluto moves her staff away and Saturn lowers the glaive. Uranus and Neptune put down their talisman.  
  
Neptune says, "We'll put down our arms... for now."  
  
Saturn says, "But as the Outer Senshi of our Solar System, we protect our future king and queen seriously. Whether verbal or physical attack."  
  
Uranus adds, "One more word that insults our Moon Princess..."  
  
She points the still glowing sword at the captain's head, then sheathes the sword. The second-in-command officer, who feels sorry for the captain, says, "Why don't we go up to the palace and have a rest. You all look famished."  
  
They all continue toward Fighter's kingdom and the captain looks at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask suspiciously. As they enter the palace, the captain breaks away from the group and goes into the library. He starts pulling books about histories of royal families and mythology of the Moon Kingdom. Meanwhile, Fighter is showing them around the palace and finally, they sit down to eat. The captain has returned and sits next to Sailor Moon, sneering. When they start eating, he starts asking some questions.  
  
"So... Princess Serenity, who was your mother?"  
  
"Depends on how you look at it. My original mother was Queen Serenity."  
  
"AH HA! I happen to know the last Queen Serenity ever known died in 992 AD!" he said, looking triumphant.  
  
"I know. She died while saving us and having us reborn in the 20th Century."  
  
Everyone nods their heads.  
  
"But! But! Oh! I know! Where's the Silver Crystal, huh?! If really are the Moon Princess, you should've inherited it!"  
  
"It's right here." Sailor Moon said, holding out and opening her brooch.  
  
The captain stutters then leaves in a huff. Everyone looks at each other, shrugs it off, and then continues to eat.  
  
They all leave to go to their room promising to meet in the morning in the throne room for further details about these troubles that are going on. Yuriko and Fortune runs up to Mamoru as he heads toward his room.  
  
"Nee-san, what does infatuation mean?"  
  
"It means having a hmmm…crush on someone. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh. Seiya said that Taiki had an infatuation when I ask him was anything wrong with Taiki. I still am not sure what he meant by that but thanks for clearing up what infatuation means. Vocabulary isn't my strongest subject."  
  
"I think they mean something about Taiki having a crush on someone. I wonder who it is?" Mamoru says sincerely.  
  
"Me too. But since it is none of my business I am not going to worry about it. Goodnight, Nee-san."  
  
"Goodnight, Yuriko. Fortune."  
  
He goes into his bedroom and closes the door. Yuriko goes into her bedroom.  
  
"Infatuation means having a crush on someone. Even your brother said so." says Fortune.  
  
"Well, like I told him, vocabulary is not my best subject." She heads toward the bathroom. She says to Fortune (out loud) "But I do wonder who Taiki has a crush on?" She closes the door and gets ready to go to sleep. Before she goes to sleep she tells Fortune goodnight and turns off the lamp.  
  
Dream: (Rei) Neo-Kinkomu is in chaos. Families are fighting against their own relatives, wars break out in every town, cities, and countryside around Neo-Kinkomu. The royal families are waging wars among each other. All this is seen with a shadow always in the picture. After seeing pictures of people in turmoil and agony. A large shadow comes out and swallow the picture of a lot of people. An evil laugh is heard. Rei wakes up in sweats.  
  
She says to herself, "This world would destroy itself if these fights among the people will not stop. I have to tell the others of this vision." She goes back to sleep.  
  
The next day, they are all in the throne room.  
  
"So what are we going to do about this vision." asks Minako.  
  
"I say it is just a nightmare dreamt up from being too tired after teleporting." Yaten says in a bored tone.  
  
"Well, Rei, I for one believe in your vision." Mamoru says.  
  
"Yeah." say all the Inner Scouts, Hotaru, Taiki, and Seiya.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that it is better to believe in the worst than to not believe because when that creature you describe is in fact real, we have to protect our Princess." Pluto says.  
  
"Also, we have to protect our solar system in case that creature tries to come to it." Michiru says offhandedly.  
  
"We are better off to fight here than to fight on Earth." Haruka says.  
  
"Hey, so you say it is better to fight here where our people get hurt than yours, huh?!" Yaten says angrily.  
  
"Hey, I did not say that, you did." Haruka answers back.  
  
"Please, please both of you stop fighting. Even though I don't have much knowledge of Rei's visions and whether they are right or wrong, I agree with Haruka that we should fight here. (Haruka smirks at Yaten) But not because of these people getting hurt are better off than the people on Earth getting hurt (Yaten smirks back at Haruka), but because it is a good idea to break trouble at its roots." Yuriko says. Everyone (except Yuriko who doesn't notice anything wrong) drops to the floor with their feet pointed to the ceiling.  
  
Rei whispered to Makoto, "She really had a heady speech except the part about break trouble at its roots."  
  
"Yeah." Makoto whispers back.  
  
Ami says, "Yuriko, I think the correct saying is to stop trouble before it starts."  
  
Yuriko blushes and stammers, "Sorry, I'm not very good with quotes."  
  
Rei mutters, "You're not the only one." Looking straight at Usagi and Minako who are on the balcony looking at the flowers growing in the palace's garden outside.  
  
Taiki jumps up and says, "It doesn't matter what you say, the bottom line is that our world is in danger and it needs help. You will all help us won't you?" He looks at Yuriko while he says all this. Yuriko blushes and looks away. Seiya elbows Yaten, they look at each other and try to contain their laughter. Everyone says yes in one form or another.  
  
Seiya composes himself and says, "Then it is agreed. We will get to the bottom of these fights between the families and stop it. Also, let's not tell anyone about this meeting. This creature may be in the form of anyone or anything."  
  
"Not even our parents?" asks Yaten.  
  
"No, not even them." Seiya answers. Seiya's parents come in as he finishes the sentence.  
  
King Kazan says, "What's all this? Did I miss a party in my own house or something?"  
  
Queen Atsusa says, "This is a nice gathering of people. Do you mind telling us who they are, Seiya?"  
  
"Good morning, Father, Mother. No, this is not a party and they are my friends." He points out who they are and tells them their names used on Earth.  
  
"Welcome to our home, children. Any friends of Seiya are always welcomed here." King Kazan says.  
  
Everyone says thank you and goes off to do his or her own thing. Haruka and Michiru go off toward the garden. Pluto and Hotaru head off to the park. Ami walks toward the palace's library and the rest of the group goes off toward the city.  
  
"Ah, what a beautiful day it is, isn't it Minako." Makoto says.  
  
"Sure is, Mako-chan. I'll race both of you to the shopping center." Minako says. Rei, Minako, and Makoto race off toward the shopping center.  
  
During mid-run Minako remembers that they don't have any money and she says to Rei as they slow down the pace, "Hey, Rei! We don't have any money."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Let's go back and ask Seiya for some. Race you there."  
  
They speed up toward Seiya and the others. When they get near them they cannot stop in time and crashes into the group. When everyone gets up, Minako says to Seiya, "Seiya, we don't have any money. Got any with you?" He pulls out a credit card and Minako snatches the card from him and runs toward the shopping center and shouts, "Hey, Mako-chan, Rei! I got money so come on."  
  
Rei and Makoto apologize for Minako and run after her.  
  
Seiya pulls out five other cards from his pocket and hands them to everyone that is left. He says, "I hope they know that they can only spend about five hundred yen because I only have that much on that card. Yaten would you mind chasing after them with these other cards? These have more money on them than that one." He hands three other cards to Yaten.  
  
"Sure thing. It's not a problem. I have nothing better to do anyway." He runs off toward the girls that are leaving trails of dust behind him.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Mamoru says scratching his head and looking puzzled. "Hey, how about going to a theater and watch a movie."  
  
"Great!" Usagi says. Then to herself, "I can get Mamoru to hold me during a scary part of the movie or maybe even kiss me in the dark." She smiles evilly and rubs her hand together.  
  
Yuriko says, "No, I really want to spend my time looking at the plants and animals."  
  
"But Yuriko, you can't go by yourself. It's dangerous in a city." Mamoru says.  
  
"But Nee-san, I'll have Fortune with me."  
  
"But still…Fortune is only a pet."  
  
Fortune says into Yuriko's head, "Hey, I resent that."  
  
Yuriko says, "Quiet, Fortune." Everyone looks at her and Fortune strangely.  
  
"I will go with Yuriko." Taiki says. Everyone, except Yuriko, raises his or her eyebrow and stares at Taiki.  
  
Taiki feels uncomfortable and quickly says, "It is more beneficial to me than watching some corny movie on screen. Plus Yuriko will get to do what she wants and you guys don't have to worry about her."  
  
Seiya elbows Taiki and whispers sarcastically, "You sure about that? Maybe it's not something we have to watch out for but someone, eh, Taiki?"  
  
Taiki looks really uncomfortable now, grabs Yuriko by the hand, and runs off toward the zoo with Yuriko lagging behind him and Fortune running to catch up.  
  
"What a strange person." Mamoru says and shrugs it off.  
  
"Well, that's Taiki for you." Seiya answers back. They head off to the movie theater.  
  
At the zoo, Taiki, Yuriko, and Fortune are looking at the various exotic animals. She pulls out a sketchbook from her purse and starts drawing. Taiki looks over her shoulder and says, "Those are pretty good."  
  
"Thanks. You really didn't have to escort me here. I could have gotten my brother to let me go by myself."  
  
"But I wanted to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well... hmmm.... I didn't want to go to the movie and shopping is not really at the top of my list of things to do." He rubs his hand over his head.  
  
"Taiki, who are you infatuated with?" she asks innocently.  
  
He sweats, turns beet red, and says, "Who told you that?!"  
  
"Seiya said you had an infatuation. With who?"  
  
He imagines himself choking Seiya and thinks to himself, "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Taiki? Taiki... you still haven't answered my question." She waves her hand in front of Taiki's face. "Taiki? Hello....."  
  
"Oh. Right, what were you saying?"  
  
"I said that Seiya and Yaten told me you had an infatuation."  
  
Taiki says to himself, "I'm going to kill Yaten." He pictures himself choking Yaten.  
  
"Taiki! Hey, it's okay if you don't want to say anything. I'll just go over there and sketch."  
  
He comes back to reality and shouts after Yuriko, "Hey! Wait up!" and runs to catch up with Yuriko.  
  
Scene switches to the mall. The girls are on a rampage shopping spree while Yaten looks on with a sweat drop. By the time they finish, some of the cards have only 100 yen left. The girls walk over to Yaten and asks, "Where is everyone?"  
  
Yaten says, "I think Mamoru said something about going to the movies and Yuriko probably went to the zoo because she likes animals. Knowing Taiki, he probably went with Yuriko."  
  
The girls look kind of shocked.  
  
Rei says, "If Taiki and Yuriko are together and we're here....."  
  
Makoto adds, "Then Usagi, Mamoru, and Seiya are at the movies...."  
  
Minako shouts, "Then what are we doing here!?!"  
  
Rei and Minako head toward the movie theater while Yaten and Makoto head toward the zoo.  
  
At the movie theater, Usagi is sitting between Seiya and Mamoru. Mamoru notices he doesn't have any soda left so he gets up to get some more. He passes Rei and Minako who are ducking down behind the seats but he doesn't notice them.  
  
Seiya tries to sneak his arm around Usagi, but is hit in the head with a candy box.  
  
Minako turns to Rei and says, "Hey! That was mine!"  
  
Rei answers, "Desperate times call for desperate measures!"  
  
Seiya rubs his head. Usagi asks, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." He looks behind him and looks toward where the box is thrown. Rei and Minako suddenly duck down.  
  
Minako says to Rei, "I wonder how Yaten and Mako-chan are doing."  
  
At the zoo, Yuriko is still sketching pictures. Taiki is looking at her but pretends to look at the pictures. Makoto and Yaten are behind the bushes watching them. Someone taps Makoto and she turns around to see Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna asks, "What are you doing?"  
  
Yaten only answers, "Shhh!"  
  
Makoto says, "We're watching Taiki and Yuriko."  
  
Hotaru says, "Isn't that spying?"  
  
"Maybe. Want to help?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Setsuna looks doubtful but Hotaru convinces her to help because she's responsible for the Royal Family, especially Princess Crystal, who is new to the group. Just then Fortune starts sniffing around and reaches the bushes.  
  
Yaten whispers, "Fortune! Don't say anything to Yuriko! If you don't, I'll give a sugar-coated fried dumpling when we get back! It's your favorite! Sugatakaerus love sugar!"  
  
Hotaru asks, "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"From Taiki."  
  
Everyone says, "Ohhh!"  
  
Fortune licks Yaten's face then goes bounding back to Yuriko.  
  
Yaten looks grossed out and says, "Ugh! Sugatakaeru breath!"  
  
Everyone tries to hide their laughter and Taiki turns to look at the bush. Everyone ducks down. He looks suspiciously at it until Yuriko says that she's hungry. He offers to take her to the nearby fast food restaurant and she accepts.  
  
Yaten mumbles, "He never offers to pay for anything!"  
  
In the restaurant, Yuriko has ordered a burger and a shake while Taiki just gets a soda. He stares at her in love-sick fashion, until she looks up. He turns away blushing and everyone laughs from the table across, hiding their faces in the menus.  
  
Taiki looks at his watch and says, "Oh! It's time to go!"  
  
Yuriko finishes her meal and stands up. She thanks Taiki for the meal and they leave.  
  
At Seiya's palace, everyone but Haruka and Michiru are back.  
  
Yaten sneaks the sugar-coated fried dumpling to Fortune and joins the others.  
  
Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Yaten huddle together.  
  
Makoto asks, "So, what did you find out?"  
  
Rei says, "We had to throw a lot of candy at Seiya."  
  
Minako adds, "And Usagi, to keep her and Mamoru from doing anything in public."  
  
Yaten says, "And it's obvious that Taiki is interested in Yuriko, but he won't admit it."  
  
Minako says, "Let's play match-maker!" (imagining herself as a cupid. Below her is Taiki and Yuriko.)  
  
They come out of their huddle, but notice Usagi and Seiya are gone.  
  
Rei asks Mamoru, "Hey! Where did Usagi and Seiya go?!"  
  
Mamoru answers, "I think Seiya wanted to show Usako the garden. He said something about night blooming flowers."  
  
Rei, Makoto, Taiki, Yaten, Ami, and Minako shout, "What?!?!?"  
  
Mamoru and Yuriko ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei says, "We should go after them!!"  
  
Everyone but Yuriko and Mamoru runs toward the door.  
  
Yuriko says, "We might as well go with them and see what's up."  
  
In the garden, everyone is hiding behind a bush or terrace.  
  
Mamoru asks, "What are you doing?"  
  
Yaten says, "You're so dense!"  
  
Rei adds, "Don't you know how Seiya feels about Usagi?!"  
  
Mamoru says, "Huh? No."  
  
Yuriko hits her brother upside his head, "Nee-san! Even I get it!"  
  
Mamoru says, "You mean... Seiya likes Usako?"  
  
Everyone goes, "Duh!"  
  
Mamoru, who finally gets it, says, "Ohhh..." Then it dawns on him, "Hey!!! Usako is my girlfriend!!!"  
  
Everyone peeks out and spies Seiya standing next to Usagi, who is kneeling down and marveling at the night flowers. The wind starts blowing and Usagi shivers.  
  
Seiya says, "Here, have my jacket."  
  
He wraps it around her. She blushes and continues looking at the flowers. Mamoru is rolling up his sleeves and about to rush out from behind the bush. Yuriko and Taiki hold him back though.  
  
Rei says, "Gee, I've never seen Mamoru so jealous before."  
  
Minako says, "I've never seen Mamoru jealous period!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru suddenly appear from the other side of the garden and see Seiya and Usagi, who is still wearing Seiya's jacket.  
  
Everyone (except Mamoru) hiding says, "Uh, oh!"  
  
Hotaru says, "Here comes trouble!"  
  
Mamoru says, "I don't mind. She can do whatever she wants."  
  
Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.  
  
Yuriko says, "Is anyone going to stop them from hurting each other?" Everyone looks away.  
  
Haruka says to Usagi and Seiya, "Hey, what are you two up to?" mainly looking at Seiya.  
  
Seiya shrugs and Usagi says, "We were just looking at the night flowers."  
  
Haruka pulls Usagi away and whispers into her ear, "Oh, don't be so naive, my little kitten."  
  
Usagi says, "Huh?"  
  
Michiru suggests, "I think we all should go inside." gesturing to the bush. Everyone hiding comes out from the bush with a red face. "It's getting too cold."  
  
Back at the palace, Usagi asks everyone what they were doing hiding behind the bushes.  
  
Rei says, "We were keeping an eye on you and Seiya."  
  
Usagi asks, "Why?" looking kind of angry.  
  
"Because I don't trust him." mumbles Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen Mamoru. He looked ready to kill." Minako says.  
  
"Well.... I wouldn't have killed him. I just would have hurt him a little and made him bleed." Mamoru defends himself (sort of).  
  
Usagi goes up to Mamoru, hugs him, and says, "Don't worry Mamo-chan, I'll never leave you."  
  
Mamoru blushes a little and says, "In that case, I'll give you this now. I was going to wait but..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. He gets down on one knee and opens it for her. Everyone holds their breath while Usagi takes the box and looks at the diamond ring.  
  
Mamoru takes a deep breath and says, "Usako. In past, present, and future, we have been through many hardships and yet we have stuck together and made it through. So now I ask you if you will be by my side always. Will you marry me, Odango Atama?"  
  
(The background is rainbow-colored and there are bubbles and flowers floating around.)  
  
Usagi has tears in her eyes and so does everyone else.  
  
She says, "Of course, Mamo-chan!" and throws her arms around Mamoru.  
  
Everyone cheers, claps, and says, "Congratulations!"  
  
Rei whispers to Minako, "Now it's Taiki and Yuriko's turn!" They both laugh evilly.  
  
No one notices the lurking shadow glide across the hall behind them. A man's scream is heard. Everyone rushes into a room where the captain is standing on a shadow that is electrocuting him. Rei throws a protecting talisman on to the captain. The shadow is forced to move away and turns into a shadowy blob. Everyone (except Yuriko) transforms. Uranus uses her Space Sword and the thing is stunned. Sailor Mercury uses her Aqua Rhapsody and Sailor Moon uses Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss and the shadow blob shatters.  
  
Sailor Moon asks, "What was that thing?"  
  
Yuriko is standing in the corner, shocked.  
  
She says shakily, "That thing... One of those things killed Momma..."  
  
Tuxedo Mask looks shocked and holds Yuriko.  
  
Saturn says, "Those creatures have existed for a thousand years?"  
  
Venus asks, "How can it move from planet to planet?"  
  
Sailor Moon says, "Either way, we have to get the captain some help." realizing he's still lying on the floor. They send a messenger to get the palace doctor to help the captain.  
  
They de-transform and Yuriko asks, "Seiya, is there any way we can find out what that was?"  
  
Seiya says, "Hmm... There is one way. But it's in the library."  
  
They head toward the library.  
  
Seiya says, "In order to find out about that thing, we have to look it up."  
  
He pulls out fifteen huge, dusty, leather-bound mythological animal books. Everyone groans and takes one. Usagi flips through one of the books, lands on a page, and screams. Mamoru asks what's wrong and she points to the sketching of a shadowy demon.  
  
Ami takes the book, blows away the dust, and reads aloud: These shadowy figures are only minions to a higher power. They live in darkness and during the day, they travel within shadows. They have stolen soul orbs for unknown purposes for thousands of years. They are killed easily, but replaced just as easily by their master. The master is known as Corruption. He is also known for infesting planets with viruses that cause planetary wars to be waged.  
  
Ami closes the book and Makoto says, "Well that was informative."  
  
Rei says, "At least we have an idea of what we're up against."  
  
Taiki says, "Tomorrow, we'll go to my kingdom. We can research more there."  
  
Everyone starts going to their rooms and Usagi and Mamoru kiss each other good night. Suddenly, Taiki pulls Seiya and Yaten back to him by their collars.  
  
"Something wrong, Taiki?" asks Seiya (choking).  
  
(Yaten is struggling to get free)  
  
Taiki says, "Some people have a hard time keeping their mouths shut! Maybe I should help them!"  
  
Yaten and Seiya laugh nervously. Yuriko walks in and says, "I forgot my purse."  
  
Taiki quickly drops Seiya and Yaten and they hide behind Yuriko.  
  
Yaten says, "You wouldn't want to do something foolish in front of Yuriko, would you?"  
  
Yuriko asks, "What do you mean?"  
  
Taiki blushes, waves his hands in front of him and says, "Nothing! Nothing! Seiya and Yaten were just leaving. Right?" he says sternly.  
  
"Right!" says Seiya promptly.  
  
Yaten says, however, "No way! I want to hear what they're talking about!"  
  
Seiya grabs Yaten's shoulder and says, "Come on! Let's leave these two alone!"  
  
They snicker as they run away, before Taiki can throw a book at them. They both listen closely to what they can hear back in the library.  
  
Taiki says to Yuriko, "Hey, did you say you forgot your purse?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know where it is? I seem to have lost it somewhere. I remember I put it on the couch and then I just can't find it anymore. Maybe it's under the table."  
  
She goes under the table. Taiki goes under with her. They find the purse at the same time and Taiki puts his hand on hers. They bump their heads on the table. Finally, Yuriko gets the purse out from the table.  
  
Taiki asks, "Yuriko, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I guess I should go to bed since we have to head out to your kingdom tomorrow morning, unless you have something to tell me."  
  
Yaten and Seiya whisper, "Say it! Say it!"  
  
Taiki says, "Nothing really. Just…never mind. Goodnight, Yuriko."  
  
"Goodnight, Taiki." She heads out the door.  
  
Seiya and Yaten quickly run off toward the other end of the hall.  
  
Back in the room Taiki turns off the light and heads toward his room.  
  
Seiya says to Yaten as they slow down toward the end of the corridor, "I'm so disappointed in him. I really thought he would say it." He lets out a big sigh.  
  
Yaten says, "Me too." They both go toward their rooms and get ready to go to sleep.  
  
The next day, they take Taiki's yacht to his palace in the middle of the Coral Sea. The city is called Shirokai. They enter the palace without difficulty because Taiki shows the guards his royal crest with a special computer chip in it. The guards scan it and let them in. Taiki leads them to the library.  
  
Yuriko says, "Wow, Taiki! You have an enormous library!"  
  
Taiki blushes a little and says, "Uh, thanks."  
  
Taiki points out the area where the mythology section is.  
  
Everyone starts researching. Finally, Ami who is on the computer comes up with something.  
  
She says, "Hey, guys. I found something on the computer that might help us."  
  
Everyone crowds around Ami and the computer. On the screen there is a picture of the shadow demons and beneath them there is a prophecy.  
  
It reads: There is a legendary winged creature that was once extremely powerful, but it was punished by the gods because it broke free into the mortal world and let loose a reign of destruction wherever it went. The gods banished the creature to a forbidden staircase and could only be freed if a medallion and two of the purest soul-orbs that have been united through past lives were combined to find the staircase and it grants the person who gets to it first, one wish and one wish only. It doesn't matter whether the person is good or evil. In theory, after the wish has been made the creature would be set free and it would return back to the nether realm. The holder of the orbs that opens the gate would get them back. But beware, if this wish is fallen to evil, entire races of people could be wiped out. Only one of pure heart can save this universe from falling into evil hands. It has been foretold that there will be a great battle when the time for the two soul-orbs and medallion appears. Many have tried to find these items but none have succeeded so far. The Shadow Lord, Corruption, is believed to have the medallion.  
  
"Well, I guess that explains what Corruption is planning to do." Michiru says.  
  
"That was more informative than the other source." Ami says.  
  
"Well, hey don't look at me. I didn't write the book, at least the book told us something more about the shadow demons. Also, this is probably a combination of different books. I guess you just can't beat technology when it comes to getting information fast." Seiya says.  
  
"I wonder about the prophecy. It says that it needs two of the purest soul- orbs. I wonder who they are?" Usagi says.  
  
"What I wonder is what does Corruption do with all the soul-orbs that aren't the ones." Rei says.  
  
"Also, hasn't it been alive for thousands of years? Wouldn't it have found the two soul-orbs by now?" Minako says.  
  
"It said that it needs two of the purest soul-orbs that are connected through time." Setsuna says.  
  
"You read the prophecy, it said that you could wish for anything and it would come true. I think it would be the coolest thing in the world to get your wish granted." Yuriko says dreamily.  
  
Everyone dreams of what they want. Rei dreams of herself singing in a concert and thousands of fans are cheering for her. Minako dreams of being on one of the TV soap operas. Ami dreams of winning a reward for discovering a new cure in medicine. Usagi dreams of Mamoru and her in a wedding and ruling the universe together. Yuriko dreams of a peaceful world. Taiki dreams of Yuriko and him going steady and they are very happy. Etc…  
  
"Now I know why Corruption would want to find these two soul-orbs." Rei says.  
  
"Yeah, there are so many possible wishes he can wish for." Minako adds.  
  
"But knowing evil as well as I do, it will be something bad for us if he reaches the legendary creature before us." Haruka says to everyone.  
  
"We can't let Corruption get hold of those three items, even though we have no idea about how to stop him." Hotaru adds.  
  
"Then we will really have trouble on our hands." Yaten puts in.  
  
"So everyone will give it their best to stop this Shadow Lord." Mamoru says.  
  
"Right!" They say together except Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.  
  
Yuriko noticed that they didn't say right with everyone and asks them why.  
  
"We will only help to protect our princess." Setsuna says.  
  
"It's our duty." Michiru adds.  
  
"We hope you understand that it is our duty and we are not doing this for you but to protect our princess." Haruka says.  
  
Yaten gets angry and says, "Why you little cocky, arrogant,…"  
  
Taiki holds up his hand and says, "Yaten, calm yourself. It is fine with us. It doesn't matter what your reason is, just as long as you agree."  
  
Yuriko says, "Hey, you guys should shake on this. Come on Seiya, Haruka." They shake hands unwillingly.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard was it?" Yuriko asked innocently. They grumble and turn away to do other things.  
  
Taiki says, "Hey! I forgot that the First Annual Shirokai Festival is today!"  
  
Usagi says, "Wow! Let's go!"  
  
They all head out the door and leave.  
  
At the fair......  
  
Taiki, Yuriko, Ami, Yaten, Rei are in one group. Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka in another and Usagi, Mamoru, Seiya, Makoto, Minako in another.  
  
Taiki says, "Let's meet up in the front gate at 7 o' clock." Everyone agrees. They split up and head off in different directions.  
  
Taiki's group first goes to the games.  
  
Yuriko says, "Oh, I'm so sorry that Fortune couldn't come." She starts to look like she is going to cry. Taiki puts an arm around Yuriko and gives her a hug. Everyone raises their eyebrow (except Yuriko and Ami).  
  
Taiki says, "What?! Can't a guy comfort someone without everyone looking at him like he's lost it?!" He walks ahead angrily.  
  
Yaten says to Rei, "I didn't say anything, did you?"  
  
"Nope. How about you Ami?" Rei says sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I wasn't paying any attention." Ami says who was looking at the mechanics in the next booth the whole time. Everyone groans and rolls their eyes (except Yuriko who doesn't notice anything wrong).  
  
"Hey, I'm going to catch up with Taiki. (She shouts to Taiki) Taiki! Wait up!" Yuriko says.  
  
Taiki stops from his angry strides. Yuriko runs to catch up with him.  
  
"Taiki, I know what you need to cheer you up!" She points to the games. "How about playing some games and competing. (She yells to the others behind them) Hey! we're going to play games, meet you there!" She grabs Taiki and races toward the games.  
  
Rei says to Yaten, "You know what we should really do?" (She and Yaten grin evilly)  
  
They say together, "We should leave them alone." Ami is still looking at the mechanics and doesn't hear them talking.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the rides." Yaten says. They start to head toward the rides when they notice that Ami is not with them.  
  
"Ami, are you coming?" Rei asks.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She looks up from the mechanics. "Where is Yuriko and Taiki?" Ami asks.  
  
"They went to the games." Rei answers.  
  
"Maybe I should go with them. I promised Mamoru earlier that I would look after Yuriko." Ami says, worried.  
  
Yaten walks over to the girls and says, "Taiki is a big boy. He can take care of Yuriko."  
  
"Let's go or we will have to wait for the next ride." Rei says urgently as she pulls on Ami's sleeve.  
  
"Oh, all right. I'm sure Yuriko is in safe hands." They all head off toward the ride.  
  
Over at the game corner Taiki and Yuriko are seen waiting for the rest of the group.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is..." Yuriko says looking at her watch. It has been five minutes since they last saw the others.  
  
"Maybe they decided to do something else." Taiki says. "Don't worry about them, let's just have fun between ourselves."  
  
"Well....okay." She goes to the nearest booth, which is "Knock Down the Cans."  
  
"Taiki, you want to have a contest to see who can get the biggest prize by the end of the day?"  
  
"Well.... I don't know."  
  
"Come on be a good sport. It'll be fun. Indulge me, will you? Pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
  
"Okay. What's the prize for winning?"  
  
"Ummm. Let me think." They wait a few seconds as Yuriko thinks. "I know! How about the loser has to do one thing the winner tells them to do no matter what."  
  
"Okay." They shake hands on the bet. Then they start playing in the booth next to them. Yuriko hits all the cans.  
  
"Good hit, Yuriko." Taiki also hits all the cans.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." They continue doing this for the next couple of hours. When they get too many dolls, they exchange them for larger ones. After a while Yuriko says, "Whew! This is tiring. Let's go on some rides, then we can play some more, okay Taiki?" He nods in agreement.  
  
Scene changes to Usagi's group.  
  
Minako says, "Let's go to the House of Horror. I saw in this morning's paper that they put up some really neat special effects that could scare you off your toes!"  
  
Makoto says, "I don't know. Usagi, do you think you can go into the House of Horror without freaking out?"  
  
Usagi says angrily, "Are you doubting me?!" Makoto nods shakily.  
  
Usagi pokes her two of her fingers together. "I do too. (She turns and holds Mamoru) But Mamoru here will chase away the monsters, won't you Mamo- chan?"  
  
"Uh... Sure, Usako."  
  
"I'll help too." Seiya says quietly. Mamoru growls.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Minako says and grabs Makoto. Usagi, Seiya, and Mamoru follow as they go to wait in line for the House of Horror.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the fair, Haruka and Michiru are at the Ferris wheel, Setsuna and Hotaru get cotton candy and drinks in a near by vender.  
  
Hotaru says, "Setsuna, what do you think of the enemy?"  
  
"I think that this might be our toughest enemy yet." She says in a worried tone.  
  
"Me too." Hotaru says as she sucks an Icee through a straw. "Hey, let's play some games. Haruka and Michiru can take care of themselves."  
  
"I don't know. How about we wait until they come down to tell them we're going to the games."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Back in the line to the House of Horror....  
  
"We're almost there. Just a few more people." Minako says. She thinks to herself, "I'll get Usagi and Mamoru to hold each other in there." She grins and chuckles evilly and quietly to herself.  
  
Makoto says, "Minako, come on. we're next." She comes out of her daydream and runs after them.  
  
Inside the House of Horror, they all walk in a group with Usagi, Mamoru, and Seiya in the front. Scary noises can be heard along with witches and goblins laughing and singing, "We're going to get you...... fa la la la.. la la la la............" Suddenly a skeleton falls in front of Usagi. Usagi screams and holds on to the person on her left. It happens to be Seiya. She has her eyes closed.  
  
Usagi says, "Mamo-chan, save me, save me!" Everyone looks at Usagi strangely. Usagi opens one of her eyes. "Oh!" She goes to Mamoru and hugs his waist tightly and says, "Mamo-chan! Save me, save me!"  
  
Mamoru puts an arm around Usagi and says, "Usako, (Poking at the fake skeleton) it's just a fake." He sighs.  
  
Minako whispers to Makoto, "Usagi is such a dork sometimes times."  
  
Makoto chuckles and whispers back, "Well you have to give her credit for trying." Seiya watches on in amusement.  
  
"Odango, maybe you should stick to Mamoru a little more. I'm sure Mamoru wouldn't mind, will you Mamoru?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" He says suspiciously. Then tightens his hold on Usagi.  
  
Seiya notices and chuckles again. Then he says, "Oh, nothing. It seems like Odango here gets afraid too easily."  
  
"I do not! (She pokes her pointer fingers together) Well,…maybe sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes you don't need to answer that question." Minako mumbles.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Usagi says loudly.  
  
Minako chuckles uneasily and says, "Makoto, let's go on ahead. These people are too slow." They walk ahead.  
  
Seiya says, "I'll walk ahead with them in case they get scared too." He chuckles as he walks ahead of Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
Usagi turns away to face Mamoru, she says, "Mamo-chan, do you think I get afraid too easily."  
  
"Ah.... I'll get back to you on that."  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Oh, okay. I think that everyone is afraid of something in their life."  
  
"Mamo-chan! You still haven't answered my question. Well.....?"  
  
"Um... Let's catch up with the others. Then we can get some ice cream."  
  
"ICE CREAM! Let's go!" She runs ahead.  
  
"Whew! That was close." He catches up with the others.  
  
Scene changes once again to Taiki and Yuriko. They are still competing against each other, but now they added one more thing to the bet. They added that the winner can tell the loser to do a dare also. They are still tied in the score. They both have an X-large and 2 small ones.  
  
"Taiki, how about we end this in an hour from now so we can do other things too."  
  
"Okay, but if we tie, how about we break the tie breaker by shooting baskets. The one with the most points wins."  
  
"Okay." They continue to play and at the end of the hour, they are still tied in the number of stuff animals.  
  
"Taiki, this needs the tie-breaker."  
  
Taiki thinks to himself, "I'm going to win." He smiles to himself.  
  
"Taiki?" (She waves her hand in front of him) He comes out of his trance.  
  
"Taiki, come one. Tie-breaker remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right." They head toward the "Shoot the Basket" booth.  
  
Taiki goes first because Yuriko didn't want to. Taiki gets all but one shot in. Yuriko steps up to shoot.  
  
She gets all of her shots in. Taiki's jaw drops in a surprised fashion.  
  
Yuriko says to Taiki, "I am so sorry to mention to you that I played for the all-galaxy team during the Silver Millennium for a game sort of like basketball. It just slipped my mind until I finished the last basket. I don't know if it is fair because I have had more practice playing basketball than you have so let's just split the prize."  
  
"Hey, it's okay."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
"Well.... if you insist."  
  
"Then it is a deal." They shake hands on it. Taiki thinks to himself, "I'm going to get what I want after all."  
  
"Taiki, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey, wait! I know, we could enter in the contests that they hold in the different part of the fair. Even if we don't enter, we could at least see what contests there are." Yuriko agrees with him. They head off toward the contest area.  
  
While walking along the many contest booths, they find some contests in which they can participate in. Taiki entered in a singing contest at Yuriko's encouragement. Yuriko asked Rei one day how they met the Starlights and Rei told her the story. Yuriko entered in the one-on-one basketball game. Taiki also entered in the eating contest at Yuriko's encouragement. In the basketball game and the singing contest, they both won first place.  
  
When the eating contest began, Taiki got in place along with other contestants.  
  
"Taiki, if you win and get the prize, I could just hug you and kiss you!" She said in her moment of excitement because Taiki promised her before the contest starts that she could have the prize if he wins.  
  
The judges place the plates of food in front of the contestants. On the plate are three big rolls of bread with stuffing, five dumplings, nine meatballs, ten breadsticks, six riceballs, eight pieces of sushi, four peppers (raw), three hard-boiled eggs, and two glasses of water. The contestants must finish every single bit of those food and all of the water to win. The first to finish wins. By the time people get to the riceballs, they can't eat anymore. Only Taiki and four other contestants are left.  
  
"Go, Taiki, go! Go, Taiki, go!" Taiki just keeps eating and swallowing his food. By the time Taiki starts chugging the water, only he and another guy were left. Taiki slams his second cup down just two seconds before the other contestant.  
  
"Yay, Taiki!" She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Taiki looks stunned with his face covered with rice, dumpling sauce, and other foods. He touches his fingers to the spot Yuriko kissed him. Yuriko doesn't notice Taiki's reaction because she is too happy that Taiki won and that she is getting the prize. She jumps up and down, then she takes Taiki's hands and jumps up and down in front of him. Taiki laughs and joins her. The judge gives Taiki the prize and he hands it to Yuriko. She hugs him again and kisses him on the other cheek. Taiki looks even more stunned that the last time. Yuriko doesn't notice yet again because she is playing with the prize. Taiki gets a hold of himself and smiles down at Yuriko who is playing with the prize.  
  
Taiki says to Yuriko, "How about we go on some more rides? The slow ones would be nice so I won't have to puke all over the place." He holds his hands to his stomach.  
  
Yuriko looks up from playing and says, "Okay." (She sees Taiki holding his stomach and puts a hand on top of his and starts rubbing) "Does your tummy hurt? You ate a lot of food just then."  
  
Taiki holds Yuriko's hand still and laughs uneasily. Then he says, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just as long as we don't go and ride on anything fast I'll be fine."  
  
Yuriko puts the prize in her purse.  
  
"Thank you Taiki for the prize. I liked it ever since I saw it, but I can't eat that much food or else I'd have gotten it myself."  
  
"You're welcome. It was nothing."  
  
His stomach clenches and rumbles. Taiki burps. Yuriko laughs and says, "I don't think your stomach agrees with you." Taiki smiles. They walk towards the rides.  
  
Scene changes to Usagi's group. They are still eating their ice cream when a scream is heard in a near by shop. Everyone goes into a nearby deserted alley to transform. They arrive at the scene to see a shadow underneath a lady. The lady's face was turning whiter and whiter as energy is being collected to form the soul-orb.  
  
Everyone says their things da de da de da....  
  
Sailor Moon takes out her tier as the shadow lunges for her. It knocks it out of her hands before she could finish the attack. The shadow starts to drain her energy. Tuxedo Mask throws a rose and the shadow cries out in pain. Fighter uses her attack and the creature dies. Venus and Jupiter are with Sailor Moon; who is still dazed from having her energy drained.  
  
"That was close. Too close for my liking." Fighter says.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Venus says with a shiver.  
  
Scene changes to the Shadow Lord's base. He is looking in a well of water. Inside the well, is an image of Sailor Moon being held up by Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"Sailor Moon. You made a mistake when you let my shadow demon take some of your energy. I know now who has one of the pure soul-orbs, and you are one of them. (He waves his hand over the pool and the picture vanishes) I can feel the time is coming when the legendary creature shall rise again to grant one wish to the one who is fortunate enough to reach it first. That person shall be me and the whole universe shall be at my mercy. For thousands of years I have searched for the three items that will open the Gate of the Creature. Now unbelievably in this century and this time, the Gate will be opened. All of those times I have been searching the wrong people. All the time I have been looking in the wrong place when this little insignificant little girl has been holding one of the three items! It doesn't matter, when I finally get my hands on them, I, Corruption shall be the Emperor of the Universe! Sailor Moon, watch yourself and the ones dearest to you for I shall take you and your loved one's soul-orb to gain passage to the Gates!" He laughs evilly as shadow demons in the back laugh with him.  
  
Scene switches back to Usagi's group.  
  
They are still in the deserted alley and have de-transformed.  
  
Seiya asks Usagi, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit light headed that's all." She puts her hands on the wall as she pulls herself up with Mamoru's help. Mamoru puts his arm around Usagi as they walk out of the alley.  
  
Minako says, "Everyone! Let's go to the rides. Usagi, do you think you can make it? We don't want to attract attention by being here."  
  
"Yeah." She puts on a smile for everyone. They all walk toward the rides.  
  
Scene changes to Taiki and Yuriko.  
  
"Taiki, let's go play some more before we go back to the palace. We only have one more hour."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's just walk along and see if there's anything interesting." As they walk along, a girl selling flowers goes up to them and asks, "Hey mister, do you want to buy flowers for your girlfriend? I'm trying to raise money for our school." Yuriko and Taiki blush.  
  
"Sure." Taiki buys a tulip for Yuriko. The girl walks off. Taiki says to Yuriko, "You don't mind being called my girlfriend, do you? I didn't want to embarrass the girl and say that you are not my girlfriend in front of her. Also, I think it is for a good cause, don't you?" He hands the tulip to Yuriko.  
  
Yuriko blushes again and takes the tulip. "Thank you. I don't mind and yes it is for a very good cause." She gives him a big smile. Taiki looks taken back by the smile. "Taiki, come on. Let's go to the rides." She pulls him in one hand and holds her stuff in the other.  
  
At the designated time, everyone meets at the front gate. Yaten notices that Yuriko is holding a tulip in her hand along with all her stuffed animals.  
  
Yaten asks, "Yuriko, where did you get the tulip?"  
  
"I got it from Taiki."  
  
"Oh... I see...thanks for telling me."  
  
"No problem." Yaten goes over to Taiki who is trying to get hold of his two big stuff animals while waiting for everyone to catch up.  
  
"Taiki! What's with you and Yuriko, huh? We just left you two alone for a couple of hours and you are buying flowers for the lady already."  
  
Taiki blushes and says, "I just bought it for her because a cute little flower girl was selling some flowers and asked if I would like to buy some for who she thought was my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, so now you are holding out information on us, eh, Taiki? Telling strangers instead of your best friends about your love life."  
  
Yaten laughs and runs off before Taiki can grab him.  
  
Taiki shouts after him, "I'll get you, you little twerp!"  
  
He tries to go after Yaten but cannot run with all his stuff.  
  
Seiya yells to Taiki, "Taiki! The limo's here!"  
  
They all head to the parking lot. Taiki's limo is waiting for them. They go inside and it takes them back to Taiki's palace. They all go to their room to freshen up. They were told that dinner is at eight o' clock in the dining room.  
  
Later after they all had dinner and are in the library, they talk about their day. Then a knock is heard. Hotaru opens the door and a messenger walks in.  
  
He says to the group, "Good evening everyone. Her Highness, Princess Kakyuu, would like to invite you all to the Masquerade Ball held in her palace a week hence."  
  
"A ball! A masquerade ball. I never been to one of those before." Usagi says excitedly.  
  
"Yes you have, Usagi-sama. Back in....."(Her voice is muffled by Rei who has her hand over Yuriko's mouth).  
  
The messenger looks puzzled and Rei just looks at him like there is nothing wrong with covering people's mouths.  
  
The messenger clears his throat. "Her Highness wants to ask if you will all attend the ball and that I am to get the answers directly from you."  
  
"Of course we will go! Right everyone?" Usagi says excitedly. Everyone agrees.  
  
"Good. Then I shall return right now to tell Her Highness of your acceptance." He starts walking away then stops suddenly. "Is there anything you want me to tell Her Highness?"  
  
"No, nothing much except that we wish her good day. Oh, I forgot. Tell her also that it looks like terrible storms are ahead. Please tell her that word for word." Taiki says.  
  
"I shall. Goodnight to you all." He bows and then leaves.  
  
Usagi asks, "Taiki, why did you say 'terrible storms are ahead'?"  
  
Seiya says, "Odango, Taiki just told the messenger that because it tells our princess that a new enemy approaches. It keeps most people from knowing what we said. It is a hidden code. It hides different meanings within other words."  
  
"Oh." Usagi says still looking kind of puzzled.  
  
"What are you going to wear for the masquerade ball?" asks Yuriko. "I remember one time during a masquerade ball, you were all in your princess forms. It was so pretty. All the dancing and the music." She sighs. "I remember Nee-san and Usagi-sama, they made a lovely pair. I was just about five then and the ball was for our mother's benefit because we were to go away the next week. I remember pleading with my governess to let me stay a little longer and watch all the pretty people below dancing."  
  
She comes out of her daydream. She noticed that the room was very quiet and everyone was looking at her with an entranced face. She blushes and stammers, "Well, that was about a thousand years ago."  
  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea. We could go in our princess forms." Rei says.  
  
"It would save us a lot of money." Minako adds.  
  
"No way I'm going in a dress." Haruka says.  
  
"Who says you have to? We're not." Seiya answers. They glare at each other.  
  
"Hey, break it off you two." Yuriko says.  
  
"I know, we can all get ready ourselves and at the time of the ball, but we have to go in either in our princess form or in white tuxedo. That way, we can tell each other apart." Minako says.  
  
"Yeah, let's go along with the idea. We'll have a blast at the ball." Makoto says. Everyone agrees.  
  
"Tomorrow we will all go to Yaten's palace. You said something about a picnic, right Yaten?" Taiki says threateningly.  
  
"Oh. Uh. Sure. Right." Yaten says.  
  
"Good. Then it's decided. We are all going to Yaten's palace then we could head toward Princess Kakyuu's palace." Taiki says confidently.  
  
"You all are going to love it there. Yaten's palace is a living garden." Seiya says.  
  
"GARDEN! Oh, I just love gardens. Is it full of plants and animals?" Yuriko asks excitedly.  
  
"Yep." Seiya answers.  
  
"Neat!" Yuriko says.  
  
"Everyone, let's get some rest. Tomorrow we'll head toward Yaten's palace." Everyone leaves, when Yaten gets to the door, Taiki pulls Yaten back.  
  
"Yaten, since you are my friend, I'm going to give you a fair warning. Leave my business with Yuriko alone. Otherwise, I'll punch your daylights out."  
  
"Hey, chill out!" He says nervously. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"All right, all right. I promise, I won't butt into your business with Yuriko anymore, you happy now?" He has his fingers crossed the whole time he says this.  
  
"Like I said, this is your last and only warning." He stomps out of the room.  
  
"Gee, he sure was moody." He chuckles to himself. "I guess Taiki is finally getting the point now. And he calls me "hot-headed" and himself "Mr. Calm." Looks who's talking now." He laughs as he walks toward his bedroom.  
  
The next day, they head out for Yaten's palace. They near it towards the end of the night. They see huge armies of people lined up within the city's wall. When Makoto asks one of the soldiers what's going on, he says that they are getting ready to fight in the war against the two other kingdoms. Everyone looks shocked.  
  
Rei says, "This must be Corruption's doing!" They all agree.  
  
Ami adds, "Remember in the information about Corruption that said he spread a virus to planets he has no more uses for and that the virus will eventually wipe out that planet." Everyone nods. "I think this is the virus. I think this is also the reason that so many fights broke out in Neo-Kinkomu. It's because of this virus. If we don't stop it soon, it will wipe out this whole planet!"  
  
"But what are we going to do? We can't kill these people and we can't cure them. It's not like the virus is an evil spirit or anything. It's just a virus." Minako says.  
  
"We could try putting them all asleep so they won't kill each other." Michiru suggests.  
  
"Setsuna, can't you freeze time or cast something that will freeze them until we can cure them of this virus." Hotaru asks.  
  
Setsuna thinks for a minute. "Yes, I can do that. But they will still be living which means that say, we don't find a cure for them in a couple of years, they will get old just like they were living those couple of years. Time will still be going while they are suspended in time. I hope you all realize that."  
  
"Let's go ahead and suspend them. Whatever it is, just as long as it stops them from killing each other, it's fine with me." Usagi says. Everyone agrees.  
  
Setsuna goes to an alley and change into Sailor Pluto. She raises her staff and says, "Father of time and guardian to portals unknown. Freeze these people so that they may do no harm. Let them rest until they can be returned to their rightful self. I ask of you to answer my call, freeze them in suspended animation."  
  
She slams her staff down. The whole city and palace shakes and people fall to the floor where they stand.  
  
"Wow! I've heard of Sailor Pluto having the power to suspend time, but I never got to see it before." Yuriko says in fascination. Everywhere in the city it looks like everyone just fell asleep.  
  
Taiki says, "Well, since we have still about six more days before we have to go to Princess Kakyuu's palace, we might as well have the picnic like we planned. They all head toward the palace.  
  
"Let's rest for the night. We can talk about all these things in the morning." Taiki says as everybody yawns and stretches because of the long ride.  
  
"We can meet in the morning in the kitchen. For right now, let's just go to whatever bedroom we can find." Yaten says tiredly.  
  
The next day, everyone is in the kitchen. Makoto is cooking for everyone. Michiru, Ami, Yuriko, and Setsuna are helping out with the chopping and mixing. Hotaru and the others help set out the plates. when finally everyone is settled with food in front of them they start to eat.  
  
"What are we going to do with a whole city and palace full of people just lying around?" Minako asks while chewing on her food.  
  
"Good question. We can't just leave them there. The shadow demons will get to them even if they don't, animals will come into the city and hurt them." Seiya says logically.  
  
"That's right. We never thought about that before, did we?" Usagi says with a mouthful of food.  
  
"I could ask some of the animals around these areas to keep these people safe from other animals but I don't know about the shadow demons." Yuriko says.  
  
Setsuna says, "I could stay here and protect them from the shadow demons. Also I could encase them in ice, but I'll have to stay in order to do so." Everyone protests.  
  
Hotaru adds, "I'll stay too. I could help Setsuna and keep her company.  
  
"I couldn't ask you two to do that. You'll miss the ball." Usagi says.  
  
"It's all right. I'll be fine. Haruka, Michiru, Yuriko, Mamoru and everybody else will protect you, so I can stay and keep these people safe."  
  
"Also, she'll have me for company so she won't feel lonely." Hotaru adds.  
  
"Okay, if that is what you want." Usagi says.  
  
"Then it is settled. Hotaru and I will stay while the rest of you go on." Everyone nods.  
  
"Enough with this gloomy stuff today. We're suppose to have fun, so come on everyone! Let's pack for the picnic." Minako says.  
  
They all put up their finished plates in the sink and starts searching for food to bring to the picnic. By mid-afternoon they have the things ready to go. Everyone goes into King Koya's many cars and drive off to the countryside.  
  
"It's so pretty." Yuriko exclaims.  
  
"Mm hmm." Rei agreed.  
  
"It's the perfect day for a picnic." Ami says.  
  
"Couldn't have picked a better day." Makoto adds.  
  
"You know what would be better? If we could go swimming too." Usagi says.  
  
"What a great idea. Hey, Yaten, doesn't your family own a resort that is on our way to Princess Kakyuu's palace." Seiya says.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't we go there next." Seiya suggests. "We could stay there until we have to go to the Masquerade Ball."  
  
"Cool!" Usagi says.  
  
They arrive at the picnic area. Everyone helps get things out from the trunk. They all help out setting up the blankets.  
  
"Everyone, let's do something before eating again since we just ate." Ami says.  
  
"Okay. How about some games?" Minako says.  
  
"Any ideas?" Rei asks everyone.  
  
"How about freeze tag. I liked that game very much." Yuriko asks.  
  
"Okay." says everyone except Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"We'll just walk around while you guys play." Michiru says.  
  
"Sorry, kitten. If I play, I'll out run you all." Haruka says. She and Michiru walk off.  
  
Yaten mutters beneath his breath.  
  
"On second thought, I think I'll read too." Ami says and sits down next to a tree.  
  
"Oh, okay." Usagi says.  
  
"I think I'll just walk around too." Mamoru says.  
  
"Not you too, Nee-san!" Yuriko says. "You have to play with me!" She pulls his arm. "You haven't played with me for so long!"  
  
"Okay. I'll play, but only for a little while." Mamoru reluctantly gets pulled by Yuriko who is now happy and excited.  
  
They all run to a clearing.  
  
"Let's see, who should be it?" Minako asks everyone. "Anyone want to be it?" She is met with silence. "Okay.....We'll just come back to that. Let's get the rules down. When someone is frozen, does the person go under the other person's legs, or, tag their hands?"  
  
"Under the legs. It takes longer than just tagging someone on the hands." Hotaru says.  
  
"Okay then, it's settled. Under the legs it is." Minako says. She pulls from her pockets, nine toothpicks. She breaks one in half. Then she arranges them without anyone seeing but her. "Okay, whoever gets the shortest one is it. I happened to have carried them, in case anyone wants to know, because I knew we were going to play games and usually nobody wants to be it."  
  
Everyone draws from her hand. Usagi turns out to be it.  
  
"Usagi, count to ten on that tree over there. (She points to the tree.) Then you can open your eyes and try to tag us." Rei says.  
  
Usagi starts to walk over to the tree when Yuriko yells, "Wait, Usagi! We forgot to set up boundaries."  
  
"How about from the gate to where our picnic blanket is to...." Seiya says.  
  
Yaten interrupts him, "How about we just play in this open field. That way, we won't get lost and it will be a lot more fun and faster." Everyone agrees.  
  
Usagi walks toward the tree. Everyone runs to the other side of the field. She counts to ten and sees everyone on the other side, she starts running toward them. Everyone scatters. Usagi tags Makoto first and then Taiki. While Yuriko was trying to crawl under Taiki, she gets tagged by Usagi. Yuriko can't get up or move because she's right under Taiki's legs. They waited like that until the game ended with Mamoru being it this time. The same thing happens but with Yuriko on top and Taiki on the bottom.  
  
Taiki says to Yuriko, "I don't like to be stuck. It feels really awkward being in this position. I guess I am not as fast or flexible as I once was."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I got stuck in the first game too." They both blush and wait until the game is over.  
  
"I'm getting hungry." Usagi says.  
  
"Me too." Hotaru says also.  
  
"Let's go and eat. We can play later." Mamoru says.  
  
They all go toward the picnic area when they hear Michiru scream. They all transform and run towards where Michiru is. Haruka is standing in front of her. She is shielding Michiru from a shadow demon that is coming towards them.  
  
Sailor Moon says her lines.  
  
Tuxedo Mask says his line. The shadow demon lunges at Sailor Moon. Venus does Love Me Chain and it wraps around the demon. Mars does Fire Mandala and the Demon dies and withers away.  
  
"I think the shadow demons are after you Sailor Moon, not Haruka and Michiru here." Mars says.  
  
"I agree with her, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask says. Sailor Moon looks shaken by this.  
  
Back at Corruption's headquarters....  
  
He is looking at the pool. The picture shows of Sailor Moon and the others. "I will get you yet Sailor Moon. Once I have your soul-orb and the other one with the medallion, I, Corruption, shall rule the universe with none to stop me. Fear me now and be used to fearing me for you are going to continue doing so for the time you have on this planet." He shuts the pool's picture and it turns back into a regular pool of water. His laughs echo inside the dark cave.  
  
Scene changes to the others who have de-transformed.  
  
"Usagi, they are after you now. I wonder what it is that they are looking for that you have." Rei says.  
  
"If they're after you Usagi, that means we'll have to keep a closer eye on you." Minako says in a worried tone.  
  
Usagi says, "Michiru, why did you scream instead of transforming?" Everyone falls down to their side.  
  
Rei yells at Usagi, "We're talking about your safety and here you are asking about why Michiru screamed!? Usagi, you are impossible at times like these!"  
  
Usagi yells back, "I just want to know why she screamed!"  
  
Michiru stands between the two of them as they glare at each other. "It's all right. Usagi, I screamed because I couldn't transform and neither could Haruka and in my way, was the only way to tell you all about the shadow demon that was coming towards us. I have a strong belief that what the shadow demons sees, Corruption also knows about it. I don't know, it's just a thought because how else could he have known and targeted Sailor Moon when we killed his henchmen before they could report back to him."  
  
"So in actuality, Usagi made a good observation about that." says Makoto.  
  
Usagi smiles and sticks her tongue out at Rei.  
  
"You've got a point, Michiru." Setsuna says. "I have been thinking about that too. He must have a connection with these shadow demons. It is to my believe that whatever they see, he sees also because they are a part of him. Remember the part about Corruption making the Shadow Demons. Maybe, since it is a part of him, he could see through them and hear through them too."  
  
"I think you are right, Setsuna." Ami says. Everyone nods.  
  
"Well, let's enjoy our picnic and eat." Rei says.  
  
"Eat! Eating is good!" Usagi says and starts unpacking from one of the baskets. Everyone helps out by doing other jobs. By the time they get finished, it was around six o' clock, so they started packing and loading in the cars. Then, they went back to Yaten's palace.  
  
Back at Yaten's palace, everyone is getting ready for bed. In Taiki's room, Taiki is about to go to sleep when a knock is heard.  
  
"Come in." Yaten and Seiya walk in.  
  
"Taiki, we've got to talk." Seiya says as they walk in.  
  
"What do you guys want?" He says grumpily.  
  
"We want to know what the situation with Yuriko." Yaten answers.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Yaten elbows Taiki, "Really?"  
  
Taiki says angrily, "That's it! I have had it with you. I told you what would happen if you keep bugging me about my relation with Yuriko." He grabs Yaten.  
  
"Hey, Taiki. We are your friends, we just want to know what you are up to." Seiya says nervously.  
  
Taiki sighs and says, "I know, but I wish that you guys can just leave me alone about it. Anyway, I warned you, Yaten."  
  
The next day, Yaten is seen with a black eye. When Usagi asks him why he got a black eye, he mumbles that he fell and hit himself on the drawer last night. Usagi looks puzzled but shrugs and walks away.  
  
They all head toward the car which is waiting for them. Haruka is in the driver's seat. When everyone gets in, Rei asks, "Everybody ready?" They all say yes and they head toward Yaten's resort.  
  
By the time they get there, it is night already. Yaten shows the manager his crest and they are taken inside. After everyone gets some dinner, they go off toward their bedrooms to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they are all in the lobby. Everyone have just finished breakfast in the cafe and have decided that they all want to go swimming. Everyone goes back to their bedrooms to get their bathing suits and towels. Then they all head off toward the natural lake with a waterfall running into it. Haruka and Michiru decide not to swim and stay on shore. Everyone's having a great time splashing around when Usagi taps Mamoru on the shoulder.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I need to talk to you privately." she says, sounding worried.  
  
"What is it, Usako?"  
  
"Follow me behind the waterfall."  
  
She dives underwater and so does Mamoru. The come up behind the waterfall and sit in a small cave.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" asks Mamoru.  
  
"It's about our future..." seeing his concerned face, she quickly says, "Of course I want to marry you and all, but who's going to tell my parents?!"  
  
Mamoru looks even more worried.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone is still having fun when Minako notices Usagi and Mamoru are gone.  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?"  
  
Haruka says, "We would've seen them if they got out of the water."  
  
Yaten says, "Wait! Do you hear that?  
  
Yuriko says, "Yeah. It sounds like... Usagi-sama?"  
  
Seiya says, "And Mamoru too."  
  
Makoto says, "It's coming from behind the waterfall!"  
  
They all sneak up to the waterfall and listen closely. They can barely here Mamoru stuttering. The scene cuts to Usagi and Mamoru inside the cave.  
  
"Uh... well... um..."  
  
"And how are we going to live? You can't support both of us and I'm still in school."  
  
"Um..."  
  
Usagi sighs and says, "I'm just worried about it."  
  
Mamoru's expression softens and he puts his arm around her.  
  
"Usako, there's no need to worry. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Until then, leave it to me. We'll tell you parents together and the inheritance I got from my parents is more than enough for us."  
  
Usagi smiles and they're about to kiss when Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Yuriko, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki's heads all suddenly appear through the waterfall.  
  
"What are you two doing back here?" Rei says suspiciously.  
  
"J...just talking!" says Mamoru.  
  
They all give them that "Yeah, right" look and leave. Usagi and Mamoru raise an eyebrow at each other and also leave.  
  
They all go back to the resort and the next day they head to Princess Kakyuu's Palace. On the way there, they stop at a hotel.  
  
At the hotel while everyone is waiting for their dinner in the restaurant in the lobby, they hear a man scream. They all rush toward the lobby and see everyone running away from the counter that you check in at. Underneath the manager, there is a shadow demon. Everyone runs away and then comes back to the lobby in their senshi form. Fortune is with them.  
  
Sailor Moon and everybody says their lines.  
  
Scene changes to Corruption's headquarters.  
  
He is looking at the pool again.  
  
"Ah, so you showed Sailor Moon." He notices Fortune in the background next to Keeper. "What's this? A Sugatakaeru?!?! This must be the one I have been looking for!"  
  
Scene flashes to another time when Fortune, just a young Sugatakaeru and is in Corruption's old headquarters. Fortune is a mouse. Corruption is working on an experiment and accidentally knocks some sugar onto a shiny medallion. The sugar is part of his experiment. Fortune sniffs the sugar and quickly lunges toward the sugar covered medallion. He morphs back into a Sugatakaeru and swallows the medallion. Then he starts to fly away. Corruption, hearing a whoosh from Fortune's wings quickly turns around and sees a Sugatakaeru heading toward the window. Noticing the medallion was gone, he quickly starts to throw things at Fortune. Lightning bolts and other hazardous things come flying toward Fortune. Fortune makes it to the window but is then hurt by a hurtling lightning bolt. He starts to swerve into the ground flying about 5 miles from Corruption's base. Corruption can be heard swearing out bad words. Fortune falls from the sky to a little pond not far from where Princess Crystal (now at the age of 8) is living. At that exact time, Princess Crystal is out in the forest looking at plants and animals. She had always loved animals and plants and has an entire hall to herself that is filled with plant samples. She usually go to the little pond in the forest that was a favorite place of hers. She would visit the place everyday to play. On that particular day, Princess Crystal finds a very wounded Fortune. Princess Crystal who always has a soft spot for wounded animals, takes Fortune into her arms. Fortune, in no place to protest being in the state he is in, lies in Crystal's arms quietly. Crystal is heard muttering "baby-talk" to Fortune. Crystal then puts Fortune in a grassy area near the pond. She would came everyday to nurse Fortune back to health. She set up a little tent for Fortune if it rains so that he won't get soaked. Everyday, Fortune gets stronger and their relationship grows. One day, when Fortune is almost healed, Crystal asks Fortune if he would like to be named Fortune, when she found him, she felt like a very fortunate person. It was then that Fortune spoke back to her telepathically. At first, she was afraid, but Fortune assured her that an animal understanding her wasn't anything new. It's just that he was the first to actually talk back.(Fade out)  
  
Scene changes back to Corruption's base.  
  
"Get her, Sailor Moon, and get that Sugatakaeru, my shadow demon and I shall reward you for your work."  
  
Scene changes back to the fight.  
  
The shadow creature lunges for Sailor Moon.  
  
For the first time, Keeper uses an attack.  
  
Keeper says, "Rose Thorn Throw!!" Keeper is seen with her whip and she snaps it. Thorns shoot out from her whip and stab the shadow demon [Roses seem to run in the family]. The shadow demon screams in agony and withers away.  
  
"Good. Now that this is over with, let's see if the manager is all right." says Maker.  
  
Scene changes to Corruption's base again.  
  
"It's not over yet. I now know who has the medallion. It's that Sugatakaeru. All I need now is to know who has the other soul-orb. Sailor Moon, watch out because I'm coming." He laughs and the shadow demons laugh with him. He shuts down the pool with the picture so that the pool looks once again like regular water.  
  
Scene changes back to the others. They are now in civilian form and are gathered in the restaurant in the lobby.  
  
Seiya says, "Let's all head for Princess Kakyuu's palace now. It is about time we get there. The ball is just two days away and it will take one day to get to there."  
  
Everyone agrees and leaves the restaurant. They pack up and are seen driving down the road.  
  
They have arrived at Princess Kakyuu's palace and are now getting ready to go downstairs for dinner before the ball. Everyone is in his or her formal dress.  
  
All the girls (except Haruka who is already downstairs) are walking down the great staircase. The guys (Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Mamoru) and Haruka are waiting downstairs for the girls. When they look up, they are in for a surprise; all the girls are in princess form and are wearing masks. And, to avoid being revealed, a circlet with a jewel that is their symbolic planet's color covers their birthmark and is separate to the mask. They also have feathers protruding upward from the jewel so they can locate each other in case of an emergency.  
  
Taiki has his jaw dropped while the others are astounded as well. Taiki is looking at Yuriko.  
  
Seiya notices Taiki's amazement and says, "Aren't they beautiful in their dresses, Taiki?"  
  
Taiki nods and keeps on staring at Yuriko with his jaw dropped.  
  
Seiya keeps on saying, "It might be better if you aren't so obvious."  
  
Taiki clears his throat and closes his mouth.  
  
Seiya adds, "It might also help if you weren't so obvious about who you were staring at." He walks toward Yaten who is with the others.  
  
Taiki starts to protest, but the butler announces to everyone that it was time for dinner.  
  
Later, after dinner, they all head toward the ballroom.  
  
Usagi (looking at her dress) says, "Wow! This is the first time I've worn this without having to fight!"  
  
Michiru says, "Don't be so sure. There is a faint, but strange energy surrounding the ballroom."  
  
The music turns to a slow waltz and the couples dance closely.  
  
"Don't worry about it. This is supposed to be a fun night. Everyone's having a great time!" says Taiki, as though he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Yuriko suddenly says, "Hey, that reminds me! Taiki, you have a promise to keep! Dance with me!"  
  
Everyone looks at Taiki suspiciously and he sweats.  
  
"Uh….now?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
She drags him to the dance floor. Mamoru asks Usagi to dance and she happily accepts the offer. Everyone seems happy and the music is lively. Kakyuu is with everyone, but she notices some members of the Royal Court are missing. The lights suddenly cut off and it's pitch black.  
  
Michiru says, "It's here!"  
  
Rei says, "I feel a strong, evil force!"  
  
During all this, shadows begin to move while making strange whooshing noises. Then, a deep, booming voice is heard.  
  
"They're here! They're here! I can smell them! The strongest scent of purity and goodness I've ever smelled before! Get them!"  
  
Haruka holds up her gleaming sword and the room is half lit. Most people are cowering on the floor or against the walls. The couples are holding each other, shaking with fear. Only the girls, Mamoru, and the Three Lights are standing. They take off their masks but leave on the circlets. The light of Haruka's sword causes shadows to dance on the walls.  
  
Makoto says, "But which ones are evil?"  
  
Michiru takes out her mirror and shines it on the shadows, one by one. Finally it shines on a large shadow that cries out in pain. It lunges at Michiru, but Haruka slices it in half with the sword. It disappears, but then others jump out from the shadows not yet checked. They jump at all the guests. Haruka and Michiru are the only ones who have access to their weapons without transforming so the others fight barehanded. Mamoru is defending Usagi when one of them comes from behind and the circlet is knocked off. Corruption is watching from his base and sees her birthmark in the well.  
  
"It's her! Sailor Moon! She is one of the holders! Get her!" Then he thinks, "That hair…..that mark….that face…." Then he understands, "I know her!! The heir to the Silver Millennium's crown!"  
  
The shadow demons obey and leave the guests, who are now unconscious. They begin trying to get Usagi. Mamoru tries to defend her but there are too many.  
  
"They're after our princess!" yells Haruka.  
  
Finally, everyone transforms. All the Senshi and Kakyuu are now protecting Usagi by surrounding her. Everyone is getting seriously hurt and Usagi can't take it anymore.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" she yells.  
  
She starts hovering about two feet off the floor and has the Silver Crystal in her hands. The entire room lights up with the Silver Crystal's glow. The shadow demons disappear, screaming in agony. The lights flicker back on and Usagi floats back down and collapses. Then Corruption's laughter echoes through the ballroom.  
  
"So it was that girl the whole time! Ha, ha, ha!" He says, gloatingly.  
  
He mutters some strange spell in another language. The Senshi look around suspiciously because there are suddenly no more shadow demons. The scene cuts to Corruption in his lair and he throws some kind of powder on the image of Usagi in the well from a small pouch. The scene cuts back to the Senshi again and a weird, dark glow begins to shine behind them. They all look at Usagi, still unconscious, glowing darkly. She then hovers in the air and fades away.  
  
"Usako!" yells Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Corruption is heard again, "One of the two soul-orbs' holders is with me now!" he laughs evilly.  
  
Through a rift, they see Usagi (or rather Princess Serenity) lying on a stone floor, still unconscious.  
  
"Usagi!!" all the Senshi yell.  
  
"She is still alive…. for now. Bring the second holder to me and they might be spared. Come through the portal in front of you (a portal is opening in front of them), otherwise, I will kill her now and search for the second holder myself!"  
  
The rift disappears, the portal remains, and everyone looks really pissed.  
  
Mars asks, "The second holder? But we don't know who that is."  
  
Fighter says, "Isn't that obvious? The one whom has a special connection to Odango that none of us have with her. Mamoru."  
  
They all look at Tuxedo Mask who looks extremely pissed off.  
  
"Usako!!" yells Tuxedo Mask, while running towards the portal.  
  
"Nee-san! Wait!" yells Keeper.  
  
Kakyuu stays behind to watch over the guests while everyone leaves. They chase after Tuxedo Mask into the portal.  
  
While traveling through the portal, Venus says, "No wonder those two are together, they think exactly the same!"  
  
There's two flashbacks. One is of when Black Lady was going to electrocute Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask stood in the way and took the hit. And one of Episode #102, when Usagi ran off to save Mamoru by herself without transforming, even though she knew it was trap it was a trap for her heart crystal.  
  
Uranus smiles and says, "She's always been that way."  
  
Flashbacks of when Usagi pushed Eudial off the alley of the Marine Cathedral to save Uranus. And when she tried to stop Uranus from using the gun on herself, saying she would save the world without the talismans.  
  
Mercury says, "She's always been there for all of us."  
  
Flashback of Usagi crying and telling Nehelenia to only take revenge on her, but not her friends. Everyone is released from his or her mirrors, Mamoru awakens, and Chibi Moon reappears. Then Eternal Sailor Moon gives Nehelenia a second chance to relive her life the way she wanted to.  
  
Healer says, "Now it's time to repay her."  
  
Flashback of Sailor Moon saving the Starlights from Galaxia. Then defeating Chaos by refusing to fight and saving Galaxia and all the Senshi's star seeds.  
  
Tuxedo Mask is still way ahead and thinks, "Usako, I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."  
  
A series of flashbacks. One of them is the first appearance of Tuxedo Mask saving Sailor Moon; Princess Serenity dancing with Prince Endymion; Sailor Moon crying over Mamoru; Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon dying at the North Pole; them finding out ChibiUsa is their daughter; Neo-Queen Serenity fighting Wiseman; him returning to Usagi after the fight with Chaos.  
  
"I won't lose you."  
  
Scene change to Serenity waking up. The focus is first on her engagement ring then on her face. She stands up and looks around.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The well is in the center of the room in front of her, a portal rift in the corner of the room, and walls with shelves full of spell books and various ingredients. She walks forward but is suddenly electrocuted. She screams out in pain. Corruption is heard.  
  
"Awake so soon? I thought that spell would have knocked you out for at least another five hours. The powered Felman's horn must be stale. It's been sitting on my shelf for about 750 years."  
  
"Very funny. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Your soul-orb and the medallion. It's that simple."  
  
"Medallion? What medallion?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! That Sugatakaeru! The one with that little Sailor Senshi! He has it!"  
  
"Why would you want Fortune?"  
  
"He is the last of his species! He must have it! The medallion was swallowed by a stupid Sugatakaeru because I spilled a kind of sugar on it! I have killed all the remaining Sugatakaerus looking for it. But the only one left must have it!"  
  
Serenity thinks back the conversation of when Yuriko mentioned that she first found Fortune and he was wounded. Then to the prophecy Ami found on the computer.  
  
"You're trying to reach the Winged-Creature! I won't let you hurt Fortune or anyone else!"  
  
She reaches for her brooch, but can't find it.  
  
"My brooch!"  
  
"Looking for this?" He says holding up. "I've heard of the Silver Crystal. One of the most powerful items in the Universe, an heirloom of the Moon Kingdom Royal Family. That would make you Princess Serenity, daughter of King Kronos. That fool had it coming. Amazing you came back after a thousand years with it. You don't know how many times I've killed and stolen for this before turning my sights on the Gate."  
  
He slips it back into his pocket and laughs. Serenity looks ready to kill. Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask appears through the portal.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Don't come any closer, boy. Where is the second holder?"  
  
"I am the second holder."  
  
"I see. You are the one linked to Serenity. By my guess you're Prince Endymion, are you not?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask looks shocked, but nods his head.  
  
"Idiot! I read about how you foolishly gave your life for her, your betrothed! Bah!"  
  
Then the rest of the Senshi appear through the rift portal. Corruption looks at Fortune, who is growling.  
  
"Ahh! I see you brought the Sugatakaeru as well." He says, looking pleased.  
  
Fortune growls even more and leaps at Corruption, teeth bared. With a sweep of his arm, Corruption stops Fortune in mid-air and throws him into the same room as Serenity.  
  
"Fortune!" yells Keeper.  
  
"Are you all right?!" asks Serenity to Fortune as he tries to stand back up.  
  
Corruption laughs and says, "That room is controlled by my mind. If I want it to shock the person inside, it will. If not, it won't."  
  
Mars tries her Flame Sniper on the room to free Serenity but the electricity forms a barrier, like a wall.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again. I might choose not to put up the barrier and your Princess might get hurt. So Prince, what will it be? Surrender your soul-orb or I kill you and the Senshi."  
  
Tuxedo Mask looks pissed, but gives in.  
  
"All right. Just don't hurt the others."  
  
Corruption allows Tuxedo Mask to walk into the room with Serenity and Fortune. Serenity and Tuxedo Mask embrace.  
  
Corruption says, "First things first. My medallion.  
  
He points a finger at Fortune who starts glowing and gagging.  
  
"No!! Fortune!!!" yells Keeper as she tries to reach the room.  
  
"This is not your affair!!" says Corruption.  
  
He blasts all the Senshi into another corner of the room and continues what he's doing. Finally, a crystal clear orb, about the size of a walnut, comes out of Fortune's throat. It has a miniature staircase suspended within it, which is surrounded by a pair of wings. Fortune is lying still on the floor.  
  
The orb flies to Corruption and he says, "And now the soul-orbs…."  
  
Serenity and Tuxedo Mask hold tightly to each other as dark electricity surrounds them. Finally, they both scream. In a flash of light, both of them are lying on the floor with their soul-orbs levitating above them. The orbs seem to dance with each other then combine into one, creating a 3D heart that has a hole in it. The perfect size for the medallion. The heart floats to the far end of the room and hovers. Then the medallion leaves Corruption to join the heart. When the medallion fits into the heart, they become the centerpiece for a large golden gate that swings open, leading to a great marble staircase. Corruption laughs as he rushes up the staircase. Keeper opens her eyes and looks up at the gate.  
  
"The Creature!!!! Oh, no!!!! Corruption!!!!"  
  
She stands up and runs up the staircase also. She sees Corruption far ahead and picks up the pace. When she's right at his heels, she uses her whip and snaps at Corruption's ankles. Corruption falls down a couple of steps and Keeper tries to run ahead. But he grabs her ankle and she falls. He has her around the neck and holding her off the ground.  
  
"Foolish girl!! Not when I'm so close to winning!!"  
  
Back in Corruption's lair, Serenity can hear the struggle. Her eye twitches and the scene switches back to Keeper and Corruption. A burst of light explodes from the Silver Crystal inside Corruption's pocket. Corruption staggers back and Keeper looks behind her. A translucent image of Serenity is standing there.  
  
Serenity says, "Hurry! Reach the Creature before he does!"  
  
"But Corruption…!"  
  
"There's no time! I'll hold him off!"  
  
Keeper runs up the steps and Corruption is still screaming in agony. She can see another set of gates opening near the top of the steps and the Creature is waiting behind them. Corruption realizes what the problem is, reaches into his pocket, and throws the Silver Crystal down the steps. He runs right through Serenity' image, which disappears. Keeper looks behind her and sees Corruption coming.  
  
She reaches the Creature, who looks sleepy, and yells, "I wish Corruption would disappear forever and his virus with him!!!"  
  
The Creature responds, "It shall be done."  
  
Corruption yells, "No!!!!!!!!" and disappears in a flash of light and puff of smoke.  
  
The Creature, who is extremely large, stands up, stretches, and says, "Thanks, kid."  
  
He takes flight and Keeper waves goodbye, but then realizes the stairs are fading. She screams as she starts falling. The Silver Crystal glows brightly in the former lair and everyone is awake. They hear Keeper screaming.  
  
Maker looks up and says, "Yuriko?!?!"  
  
She catches her in her arms and they both fall over.  
  
"Thanks, Taiki." she says blushing.  
  
Everyone laughs as Maker and Keeper blush.  
  
The scene changes to Kakyuu, still in the ballroom. The guests start waking up and Kakyuu smiles.  
  
Another scene change to Yaten's kingdom. The people wake up and wonder why the hell they fell asleep.  
  
Pluto and Saturn exchange smiles and leave the city to Soranotoshi.  
  
Later at Kakyuu's palace...  
  
"I don't know how we can thank you for all that you have done for us!" says Kakyuu.  
  
"You don't have to." says Ami.  
  
"We wanted to help." says Usagi.  
  
"We really should get back to Earth. I told Grandpa I'd be back by tomorrow." says Rei.  
  
"We can't let you go without showing our thanks." says Taiki.  
  
"That's right!" says Yaten  
  
"We should throw a party for you!" says Seiya.  
  
"We can have it here in my palace, with everyone invited!" says Kakyuu.  
  
"Wow! Really?!" says Yuriko.  
  
"Of course. And as a special bonus, we'll sing at the party as The Three Lights." says Seiya.  
  
Kakyuu calls for three messengers. She tells them to go the other royal families and tell them that Princess Kakyuu is throwing a party for all the kingdoms tonight at nine. There will be a concert for the civilians, and the royal families are to stay to have a formal dinner. They all leave and the girls go upstairs to get ready.  
  
Scene: There is a crowded field, where an outside stage has been quickly constructed. The Three Lights are on stage and waiting. The crowd is cheering wildly and Yuriko steps up to the microphone.  
  
She says, "To celebrate the cure to Corruption's virus, we present….. The Three Lights!"  
  
The Three Lights begin their new song, Together Forever. Yuriko sings a solo after them. At the end of the song, Taiki steps offstage for a second and comes back with a bouquet of flowers. He hands them to Yuriko, who blushes bright red, and kisses her on the cheek. This is followed by whistles and cheers from the crowd.  
  
Taiki says, "I dare you to go out with me."  
  
Yuriko, still blushing, smiles and says, "I'll take that bet."  
  
The girls and Mamoru are watching from backstage and laughing.  
  
Rei and Minako are jumping for joy and saying, "He did it! He did it!"  
  
Kakyuu comes up to them and says, "The royal families are coming. We have to be there to greet them."  
  
Michiru turns to Haruka and says, "Sorry, Haruka. Sounds like you have to wear a dress this time."  
  
Everyone giggles.  
  
Haruka sighs and says, "There's a first time for everything."  
  
The scene fades to the Great Hall where there are four long tables are set. One for each of the three royal families and one for Kakyuu, The Three Lights, and the Senshi in princess/prince form (Note: Endymion is wearing a tuxedo, not his armor). Kakyuu stands up and taps her glass. The room is silent.  
  
She says, "I'd like to introduce my guests from Earth. You may recognize their names from history books on the Silver Millennium. It turns out they were brought to the twentieth century after its fall. Princess Pluto, Princess Saturn, Princess Uranus, Princess Neptune, Princess Venus, Princess Jupiter, Princess Mars, Princess Mercury, Princess Crystal, Prince Endymion, and finally, the Moon Princess: Princess Serenity." (Each person standing up at their name)  
  
There are gasps mixed in with comments like, "Can it be?" "The Moon Kingdom's Royal Court?"  
  
When the room calms down, Princess Kakyuu speaks again.  
  
"I'd also like to announce Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's engagement. After all, they didn't get the chance last millennium."  
  
It's after dinner and the guests are starting to leave. Every member of the royal family shakes hands, bows or curtsies in respect. They also state their congratulations and thanks.  
  
When everyone leaves, Endymion says, "Well, I guess that means we will have to go too."  
  
Serenity says, "You are coming too, right? You have to come to our wedding!!"  
  
The Three Lights look to Kakyuu for an answer.  
  
She says, "You three may go, but I have to stay here and make sure everything is still safe."  
  
They all go outside (now in Senshi form) and form a circle. Fortune is in the middle. They perform the Sailor Teleport and head back to Earth.  
  
They arrive and de-transform. The Three Lights say that they'll stay at their old condo and everyone else goes home. Fortune morphs back into a dog.  
  
When Usagi gets home, she looks at her ring and thinks, "How am I going to explain this tomorrow?!"  
  
"Usagi! Is that you?" yells Ikuko from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Yeah. I just got home." she says and quickly hides the ring behind her back when her mom comes in.  
  
"I was getting worried! You said you'd be home by ten and it's almost twelve! You have to go to school tomorrow!"  
  
She yawns and says, "I'm going to sleep now. I'm so tired."  
  
Usagi drags herself upstairs to her room. Ikuko walks by the TV, and on it there is a newscaster talking about a comet that was heading towards Earth.  
  
"It was small so it might have burned up in the atmosphere, but scientists are being cautious about it's whereabouts."  
  
Scene cuts to the woods where a spacecraft is opening up and a silhouette of five beings appears at the entrance....  
  
End of Project Yuriko…continuation of the story in Project Genso.  
  
In case you ever wonder what the characters look like or feel like reading more stuff done by us, you can go to our website by typing in members.tripod.com/fortunesmemories.com and follow the links there.  
  
PROJECT YURIKO Credits  
  
Dedicated to all SAILOR MOON fans who couldn't get enough from 200 episodes,  
  
3 movies, 4 specials, and 18 volumes of manga  
  
Editor and co-creator: Dain Donovan  
  
Character Designer, co-creator, and imaging by: Lendall Sengphrachanh  
  
Idea Sortist, co-creator, and lyrics by: Candy Yang  
  
Creators' assistant: Madeline Elliot  
  
Research on this is taken from a number of websites, books, and our own memory.  
  
We'd like to thank all SAILOR MOON fans young and old for providing all  
  
information whether minute details or general information. We'd especially  
  
like to thank all of those in The Sailor Moon Ring, Sailor Moon.org,  
  
Hitoshi Doi's Sailor Moon Encyclopedia, and the Save Our Sailors Campaign  
  
for providing the insight on the unedited Japanese versions of the show.  
  
And last but not least, a special thank you to SailorMall.com and VKLL for  
  
providing all fans with merchandise not yet available domestically. But I guess  
  
the most credit to go to the one who first came up with the idea of a sailor-suited  
  
soldier princess, Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
SAILOR MOON Credits  
  
SAILOR MOON is a trademark of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.  
  
The animated television series SAILOR MOON is produced by  
  
Toei Animation Co., Ltd., and is based on the comic series  
  
by Naoko Takeuchi, first published in Japan by Kodansha Ltd. 


End file.
